


A Companionship Worth an Opera Play

by Metal_Gear_XANA



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Complicated Relationships, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Realising Feelings, Romance, Spoilers for Crimson Flower Route, character piece, slight sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-08-13 23:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metal_Gear_XANA/pseuds/Metal_Gear_XANA
Summary: Crimson Flower Route, 'Fire Emblem: Three Houses'. Throughout the five years of the war Edelgard and Dorothea have been there for each other. Whenever Dorothea felt miserable Edelgard allowed her to sleep with her. If Edelgard was going too far with her ambitions Dorothea was there to correct her and maintain the emperor's humanity. If any of them needed someone to confide in they turned to each other.Sleeping with each other, confiding in each other, being there for each other and showing their vulnerable sides is what best friends do. Perhaps they are more than best friends. Maybe there are sparks between them to turn it to love.A look into the complicated relationship of Edelgard/Dorothea during the five years of war. Edelgard/Dorothea, three-shot.(24 October 2019 Update: fixed grammatical and spelling mistakes; originally finished August 20, 2019).





	1. War Years 1-2

A Companionship Worth an Opera Play

Chapter 1: War Years 1-2

**A/N: The world needs more Edelgard/Dorothea, considering they have a very interesting relationship. This was meant to be a one-shot yet alas it turned out longer... perfect! Spoilers about Edelgard's backstory!**

* * *

In the first year of the war Dorothea felt like she couldn’t take it.

The former singer, and now former student of the Officer’s Academy, sat in her room of the monastery alone to break down in private. Tears blurred her vision and stung her bloodshot eyes. A few scars adorned her face from the previous battle. Dry blood (is it hers or someone else’s?) stained her clothing and some of her wavy locks. She didn’t want to bother the other Eagles nor decrease morale in the Empire army. Seeing them would only dampen her spirit and remind her of what she has signed herself up to.

Why did she sign up?

What a silly question; she knew why. Supporting Edelgard’s mission to rid the nobility and Crests is a noble goal that Dorothea truly respected. But… to kill so many people, persons with wives, husbands and/or children, to achieve this goal… It did not sit right with her.

Then again she is Dorothea, a useless girl who never aspired to much…

There was a knock. Startled she used a sleeve to wipe her tears and slim down her clothes to try to look the closest to being presentable in her condition.

“Dorothea? May I… may I come in?”

That voice: Edelgard? Dorothea spluttered at how unexpected the presence of the emperor was. She had expected that workaholic Edie would be busy with strategizing for the next battle or checking on her soldiers to see how they faired. Is it still appropriate to refer to her as ‘Edie’ when she is now emperor? Dorothea shook her head to rid such petty thoughts. When she heard that Edelgard would be entering the brunette gulped and used a sleeve to try and rub off the dry blood on her head. Dear Goddess she looked absolutely dreadful…

Upon entering Dorothea felt those intense lilac eyes soften towards her. With incomprehensible shame she refused to make eye contact with Edelgard, disregarding any etiquette regarding the white haired woman’s position. Her eyes stared at the floor, where some remaining tears fell to the ground. Some weight was felt crumpling the bed beside her, yet she still refused to look up. Something red came into her line of sight: a gloved hand. With the gentleness one would never expect from a usually solemn woman Dorothea’s chin was cupped so she could look into Edelgard’s lilac eyes. In an instance Dorothea shut her eyes.

“Dorothea… you have been crying…” Edelgard uttered sullenly and quietly. Dorothea could feel the emperor’s eyes raking across her features.

Dorothea felt the emperor thumb the dry bloodied patches on her head to clean it off with such tenderness. She then felt the thumb wipe her tears against her cheeks. The taller girl could not help but whimper against such a warm and welcoming touch, after feeling the cold contact of metal against her person. Self-consciously she leaned into the touch. Edelgard was gently pushing her to open her eyes and look at her. Mustering the courage Dorothea opened her forest green eyes to look into those lilac eyes. 

Lilac eyes softened solicitously; there is no shred of disgust in them. Nothing about Edelgard’s expression displayed displeasure or disappointment towards Dorothea. Something about the emperor’s look made Dorothea feel comfortable enough to confide in her. In any other situation she would have jested about Edelgard caressing her cheek. Now though she needed it. With a sniffle she began.

“It… It’s horrible… all this fighting and death… I don’t know if I can take it!”

Edelgard hummed in understanding. “I am used to killing, yet you are not,” she said in that knowing, yet never condescending, voice of hers. “I never wanted for you to become entangled in my war.”

In that moment Dorothea broke.

She let out an agonised cry and leaned her head into the emperor’s shoulder. Without word she sobbed against Edelgard’s shoulder cap and clung to the smaller woman’s person. A flinch from the white haired woman indicated to Dorothea that Edelgard is still uncomfortable with touch. Yet for the woman to not recoil or shove her brought… utmost relief to Dorothea. Although awkward and stiff as Edelgard returning the embrace was Dorothea truly appreciated and welcomed it.

After some time the two broke away from the embrace. Dorothea could not smile, yet she hoped that her shimmering eyes would hint to Edelgard that she is truly grateful. Lilac eyes furrowed lightly when they took notice of Dorothea’s dark circles; such an expression usually would have made Dorothea giggle. Even as emperor the two were still friends. 

“If it would help you sleep I could…” A blush encompassed the pale woman’s cheeks as she grumbled in embarrassment. 

How odd; Edelgard rarely was ever uncomfortable. What could she offer that made her look humiliated?

“…sleep with you…”

Did Dorothea just hear that correctly?

She blinked inquisitively at Edelgard to clarify if she had interpreted the emperor’s question correctly. With that blush still encompassing her face and her eyes darting away for a second Dorothea’s heart skipped a beat. Edelgard was serious. Now it was the former singer’s turn to blush (although her blush was pink and small). Yet her humiliation instantly diminished when she felt the crushing memories of those she killed recently plague her mind. For the past few days she did not receive any sleep. Having some companion sleep by her could… it could make her feel better… To feel a warm presence of a friend would remind her what she is fighting for, and that one of her friends is alive.

With that declared she looked at Edelgard with flickering eyes. “Only if you are comfortable with that, Edelgard,” she decreed honestly with a nod. 

Edelgard let out a light smile. Seeing the emperor’s face crease to express happiness always brought warmth to Dorothea.

“Come to my bed chamber; that way we will not be disturbed.” Edelgard explained as she stood up and offered a hand for Dorothea to take.

If she were in a better mood Dorothea would have joked about how Edelgard sounded so scandalous and romantic. Instead the taller woman uttered a quiet ‘thank you’ and took the smaller woman’s hand to stand up. Dorothea let out a ghost-of-a-smile when Edelgard looked outside to be sure no one was around to see the former singer’s distressed state. Before leaving Dorothea picked out her sleepwear and slung it over her shoulder. The two exited the room and in no time, thanks to Edelgard’s sense of orientation and know-how of short cuts, they reached the emperor’s room. Once in Edelgard went into a corner to stare at the wall so to give Dorothea privacy in dressing. Somehow, although sullen, Dorothea managed to remark coyly ‘such a lady’, which rewarded her the sight of Edelgard’s flushed ears. When Dorothea completed dressing in her sleepwear she swapped with Edelgard in the corner. Upon completion Dorothea turned to see that Edelgard had lifted the blanket to usher the former singer first.

They really are doing this.

Yet there was not a shred of reluctance as Dorothea moved to the bed to enter under the blanket and make herself comfortable. Soon after Edelgard carefully moved in to lie beside the taller woman. Her white hair, now free to cascade against her pale features, brushed against Dorothea’s ears. The moment Edelgard entered she turned to have her back face Dorothea. Without delay Dorothea snuggled against Edelgard’s back so to lay her head against the back of the neck. She kept her hands to herself, knowing well that the emperor was not used to hands snaking around her. Regardless pressed against her back Dorothea felt warmth radiate from Edelgard. Lavender filled her nostrils, a pleasant smell reminding her of simpler and tranquil times. Such times resurfaced such memories, and once more Dorothea felt like she was going to sob.

“Cry against me. Cry as much as you want, Dorothea…” Edelgard whispered encouragingly from her spot. 

With that said Dorothea cried against Edelgard’s back until the two fell sound asleep.

* * *

They turned it into a routine. 

Shockingly it came as no surprise to Edelgard when Dorothea bashfully requested if she could sleep with her again. The emperor mentioned that she did not expect one sleep to ease Dorothea’s traumatic memories and time in the military. It wasn’t that Edelgard wasn’t embarrassed; the blushing cheeks and ears told everything to Dorothea. As long as they kept it a secret then Edelgard would permit wholeheartedly.

So every night Dorothea would come to Edelgard’s room to sleep with her. She would knock and call out her name. Edelgard would open the door, dressed in sleepwear, and allow her entrance. They never exchanged pleasantries; they just hopped in bed. The former singer would snuggle against the emperor’s back and sob against her. Sometimes Edelgard would speak soothingly to her from her position. There was never a time when the emperor expressed belligerence whenever Dorothea requested to sleep with her. She always listened to whatever she had to say about the war in bed. It always unburdened Dorothea’s soul knowing that she could be open about her experiences to someone. 

It came as no surprise when Hubert one day confronted Dorothea and inquired about entering Edelgard’s room at night. He stood with arms crossed, his yellow eyes ominous as ever as they stared intently into her own. Many would have cowered before him, yet Dorothea stood poised with a solemn frown. The woman was ready to explain her reasoning to the stubbornly loyal man and assure that no harm would fall upon his mistress. But she was ill-prepared for what he had to say.

“It would seem that you have been looking better after spending time with Lady Edelgard every night,” Hubert mentioned with such nonchalance that Dorothea was dreading what to expect. 

“Her Majesty too has been appearing in higher spirits. I can say with utmost confidence that you would not be able to strike her down.”

Such a response made Dorothea shake her head and chuckle. That is Hubie’s way of saying ‘I approve of this’, and for that she could not help but beam in jubilance. She was in such a mood that she even hugged the intimidating man and uttered her gratitude.

“You’re not such a bad person, Hubie,” Dorothea spoke into the hug with a mischievous smirk. Her smile then grew soft. “Thank you.”

“Thank not me but Lady Edelgard,” Hubert acknowledged when she pulled out of the hug. “She cares about you a tremendous amount.” 

Whilst there were some things Dorothea disagreed with regarding Edelgard she believed his words.

* * *

Overtime at the end of the year whenever Dorothea had her back to Edelgard she felt the emperor wrap her arms around her. Really ‘wrap’ was not the most accurate term: it was more flung and rest an arm upon her person. Although awkward as it may appear Dorothea, when being a sobbing miserable mess, appreciated the weight of the warm arm.

“I hope you don’t mind,” Edelgard whispered from behind the taller woman. Dorothea could sense her friend blush.

“Not at all,” Dorothea answered as she looked over her shoulder.

There is something about those stern yet kind lilac eyes that made her feel safe. It is quite odd, for Dorothea has seen much gentler eyes with the men and women she has dated. Yet Edelgard’s eyes felt truly… genuine. Whenever they gleamed Dorothea felt she saw Edelgard at her truest. There is nothing diabolical or hidden in them. They are quite a… beautiful feature of her.

“You can still call me ‘Edie’,” Edelgard uttered after some time. She looked away from Dorothea’s green eyes. “I liked it when you called me by that name.”

Although melancholic about what had occurred from the battlefield Edelgard’s declaration made Dorothea giggle puerile. Awkwardly she raised her arm over to thumb the embarrassed emperor’s nose. She didn’t know why she committed to such an action. Yet seeing Edelgard blush and smile lightly eased the former songstress’ soul. Such a sight brought a little smile to Dorothea. 

“Very well then, Edie.”

* * *

Into the second year of the war Edelgard has grown more stoic with her duties.

In order to achieve her goal she had to be austere and know when and how to take risks. Nothing must hold her back or waver her deeds. With these five Kingdom troops kneeled before her all she had to do was give the command and they would be executed. It is just her, Hubert by her side and these five tied down knights. There is no need for a public display; such a concept abhorred her. Finding amusement in the execution of someone brought a disgusting feeling even to someone so used to death as her.

She opened her mouth to issue the order- 

“_Edie stop!_” 

Edelgard halted and turn to the source of the caller. Dorothea was rushing up to stand between the kneeled soldiers and the emperor. Stunned Edelgard stared up at the woman with furrowed eyebrows and narrowed eyes demanding her to step aside. But the former songstress stood her ground as she glared accusingly towards her. 

“Step aside Dorothea-”

“Are you insane!?” Dorothea abruptly cut off.

Without waiting for a reply Dorothea firmly grabbed a hold of Edelgard’s wrist and dragged her away from the site. Edelgard sensed Hubert ready to come for her, so she turned to him with a look to assure him that she will be fine. Soon the white haired woman found herself in an unoccupied corridor of the monastery where Dorothea continued to eye her with astonishment and belligerence. It amazed Edelgard that Dorothea showed no shred of fear with her, even when the smaller woman appeared absolutely furious.

“You have some nerve interrupting me-”

“How could you think of executing them!?” Dorothea demanded with fury in her eyes. “They’ve been defeated. Just spare their lives!” 

“Spare their lives!?” Edelgard fumed, eyeing the older woman as if she had lost her mind. “They could be a threat to the Empire if I let them off!” 

“Do you remember when you wondered how you’ll be remembered in history in an opera play?”

Edelgard’s expression softened lightly in puzzlement. Where is Dorothea going with this? What did some silly opera play have to do with her position as emperor?

“You said you’d be either remembered as the leader that liberated the Empire or the foolish leader that took her revolution too far,” Dorothea continued with her trenchant glare increasingly cutting through Edelgard’s cantankerous mood. 

“At this stage you’ll be remembered as the monster that took her vision too far.”

All semblance of Edelgard’s anger vanquished.

She stood still with her expression softened in mortification upon hearing Dorothea’s words. Her entire posture loosened as the former songstress’ words penetrated her mind and pestered her to no end. As she contemplated the meaning her mouth fell agape in disbelief and horror regarding her actions. She had planned to execute those soldiers without hesitation… She had planned to mercilessly cut down all that came before her…

She is becoming a monster.

With that sudden realization Edelgard felt faint. For a second she thought she would throw up or collapse from a new dizzy sensation that consumed her. As a result of her nausea she leaned back against a wall to steady herself. She brought a hand to her head to clutch it in incredulous terror. This is not what she wanted to become. At the rate and course she is going she will become the very thing she feared and despised the most.

“What am I becoming…?” Edelgard whispered to herself as a reflection upon herself.

Something warm penetrated her arm. Blinking to brush aside her pessimistic thoughts she noticed that Dorothea had laid her hand against her arm. No longer did the former songstress appear enraged. Instead a soft expression of pity and concern etched itself upon her features. Green and lilac locked in an intense emotional resonance. Such kindness in Dorothea’s eyes always made Edelgard wonder why she is blessed with witnessing such warmth from someone. She did not deserve this. Yet Dorothea is here by her. 

“Please don’t go down a path of the obsessive ruler that ruined Fódlan,” Dorothea uttered soothingly to her. She brushed her fingers against Edelgard’s arm. “You are much better than that.”

Edelgard gave a nod and let out a sombre sigh. To hear such words from others would have made her bark at how false it sounded. But to hear from Dorothea, and know that she truly believed it, warmed Edelgard’s heart that she believed had grown cold.

“Thank you Dorothea,” Edelgard spoke wholeheartedly with a tiny sad smile of gratitude etched on her face. Her expression grew solemn. “If you see me doing anything like that… then I want you to step in and stop me.”

Dorothea smiled with sheer relief and rapturous pride in Edelgard. Seeing the taller woman’s eyes light up made the emperor’s heart skip a beat. “You can count on me, Edie.”

This time a genuine smile graced Edelgard’s face as she stared softly at Dorothea. “I know I always can.” 

* * *

The second year is coming to an end.

In the infirmary bay Manuela, Dorothea, and any other person familiarised in healing magic attended to the needs of injured and maimed soldiers. Looking over her shoulder Dorothea noticed Edelgard kneeling beside a bloodied Bernadetta to whisper soothingly to her and clean the blood with a cloth. Although horrific as the scenery she was a part of Dorothea could not help but soften and let out a light smile upon seeing Edelgard attending to Bernadetta. Beneath that stoic appearance there truly is a kind soul in Edelgard. It made her remember when Linhardt had whined to the group how Edelgard is basically the mother of the Black Eagles. That memory made her giggle.

Manuela told her that she could handle the rest of the troops, and that she recommended that she go and sleep for the night. Dorothea was happy to continue helping… yet a selfish side of her wanted to bolt out. The smell of blood and the moaning made her want to gag and break into a sob. No matter how often she worked here she would never get used to the sight of harmed or dying soldiers.

So she left the infirmary. No soon after she left Edelgard finished checking on the soldiers and boosting morale. When the emperor noticed her she smiled one of those rare genuine smiles and approached her.

“Quite the mother hen aren’t we?” Dorothea jested with a grin.

Edelgard huffed a laugh and shook her head. “So I have been told countless times by Linhardt.” 

Dorothea halted her giggling when she paid attention to Edelgard’s face. To a person not familiar with her they would not notice that Edelgard appeared pallor. Her eyes also seemed strained, as if she were exhausted. A bit of perspiration could be seen against her forehead. It almost appeared as if the emperor is sick. A frown of solicitous concern found itself on Dorothea’s face.

“Are you feeling well-”

Edelgard let out a grunt. It was barely audible through her gritted teeth. Dorothea then noticed that on reflex the smaller woman clutched her left side. Instantly Dorothea came to support the emperor to stand up from her bent position. Something red started to stain through Edelgard’s crimson attire. Blood.

“You’re injured! We need to get you treated immediately-”

“No!” Edelgard spoke, whining when she felt that she stood up too quickly. She fell into Dorothea’s arms. “There is no need to further burden Manuela!”

“Then I’ll treat you!” Dorothea insisted with no room for debate. “I’ll take you to your room!”

Edelgard tried to weakly shove Dorothea aside, but the woman did not budge. “If you don’t allow me to treat you then I’ll undress you here and treat your injuries!”

That silenced the emperor. With much reluctance she allowed for Dorothea to shoulder her and take her to her room. Once in the room Dorothea gently laid Edelgard on her bed to sit and went to lock the door. Right after she then approached and gestured that she would be assisting Edelgard in taking off her clothes. Normally to hear Edelgard squirm like a petulant child refusing to eat their vegetables would have made Dorothea go into a hysteric fit. But now she was scolding the smaller woman for being silly as she helped take off her cloak and tunic.

When she finished Dorothea regarded Edelgard. Upon sight of the topless woman she let out a gasp of petrified flabbergast. Faded scars adorned Edelgard’s torso, some appearing to be sword slices or punctured wounds from lances. There is a gash on her left side: the latest and bleeding wound. As her eyes raked the emperor’s person she also noticed two strangely precise horizontal scars across Edelgard’s wrists where the arteries were located. Throughout her scanning Edelgard refused to make eye contact. There is a look of utter humiliation and self-loathing. Dorothea has never ever seen Edelgard appear so… vulnerable.

“Oh Edie…” Dorothea breathed out hoarsely through her hand that covered her mouth. 

Edelgard bit her lips and shook her head, mumbling how she did not want to be pitied. White eyebrows furrowed in revulsion, and lilac eyes narrowed in anger. 

Dorothea lowered her hand and stared at the old scars with burning determination. “I-I know a spell that should cure faded scars!”

“_Don’t cure them!_” 

Dorothea halted and stared wide eyed in dubious wonder at Edelgard. The emperor had mustered the courage to look her in the eye. There is a resolute expression on her face. Dorothea’s bewilderment then turned to confused dander towards Edelgard’s intransigent attitude. Why in the Goddess’ name would Edelgard not want her old wounds to be healed!? 

“Are you an idiot, Edie!?” Dorothea demanded with fiery eyes and furrowed eyebrows. She tried to clamber to the smaller girl to treat those wounds. “Let me help you!” 

Edelgard moved back until she was cornered against the headboard. It was such a silly sight, heightened only by her horned headpiece meant to make her look intimidating.

“These scars are reminders of my past failures. I cannot remove them, for that would mean I am running away from the past.”

“What kind of nonsense is that!?” Dorothea admonished, ignoring the infuriated and offended look on Edelgard’s face. “You’d insist on curing my old scars-and anyone else’s in the Empire-in a heartbeat! What makes you different!?”

Edelgard shot up and glared darkly at the taller woman. “You have _no _idea what I’ve been through-”

She was silenced.

Edelgard recoiled when she felt a hand slap her right cheek. Stunned she rubbed it with her hand. Her cheek stung so intensely to mark how powerful the slap was. The nerve of-! Enraged and baffled she shot a malicious snarl toward Dorothea. Upon sight her expression completely diminished. Dorothea’s eyes were teary and her cheeks puffy. Edelgard’s posture loosened at the sight of her distressed friend-no, her best friend. She tried to open her mouth to say something, only for it to clamp when Dorothea quietly began to treat her gash with a healing spell. No words were spoken. Many times Edelgard tried to say something, only for some mysterious force to take the words out of her. Once done Dorothea stood up and eyed Edelgard with a sullen and disappointed expression. Edelgard felt small and useless with how Dorothea was regarding her. 

Dorothea huffed and spat out, “_I’m sorry I cared_.” 

Edelgard’s heart sank. She tried to reach out. “D-Dorothea wait-” 

But Dorothea slammed the door and left. Now Edelgard was left alone to realize just how stupid she really was…

* * *

Dorothea hugged her knees atop her bed as she cried. She felt a mixture of emotions: rage, sadness and disgust all rolled in one. Just thinking about Edelgard made her sniffle and allow for more tears to run down her cheeks. Who does she think she is? What did she accomplish by acting all high and mighty? Dorothea expected better from Edelgard. Perhaps she placed too much trust and respect in her…

There is a knock on her door. She instantly knew who it is. She kept quiet. Edelgard could beg and plead all she wanted; she was not going to give her the luxury of an apology. 

“I came to apologise for my irrational behaviour from before,” Edelgard spoke from behind the door. Her voice sounded strained and sombre.

“Yeah you were being irrational, and senseless too,” Dorothea shot back defensively. “Just leave me alone.”

“I… I wish for you to cure my old scars.”

“Oh? What made you change your mind; hoping to get on my good side?” Dorothea sneered, knowing full well what the emperor’s intentions were.

“Please… may I enter and explain my reasoning? I want to be honest with you…” 

Now that perplexed Dorothea. What did Edelgard meant about being honest? It sounded like this extended beyond faded wounds. Although furious and depressed as Dorothea was she knew that Edelgard would not leave her alone. With a sigh of defeat she went over to unlock her door. Once unlocked she saw Edelgard in her sleepwear bashfully look at her with shame present in her eyes. Without a word Dorothea gestured that Edelgard could enter, and she then went to sit on her bed. Edelgard went over to a corner to take off her sleepwear to expose her scars once again. Afterwards she moved to sit beside Dorothea, whom distanced herself and refused to look at her.

“You are right that I was acting extremely foolish,” Edelgard began. Dorothea knew that the emperor is not good with expressing her feelings so she is patient.

“Having old scars will not achieve anything nor will it make me magically forget my past, although tempting as that may be,” the smaller woman continued. “Hence for I to move forward it would be best to rid these scars.”

Dorothea glanced over her shoulder and noticed how Edelgard lifted her wrists to show the peculiar scars. On closer inspection they looked like surgical cuts. Ever so slightly Dorothea’s expression softened when she noticed how Edelgard appeared extremely uncomfortable about sharing these scars.

“But I kindly ask that you leave these scars as they are,” Edelgard quietly insisted, although there was no vigour in her words.

“You mean a lot to me Dorothea, and I truly cherish having you as my best friend.” Hearing those words surprised Dorothea. She turned to face Edelgard. “Hence you have every right to know why I am the way I am.”

Now Dorothea could not help but be extremely curious. Edelgard is a person shrouded in mystery, one whom never spoke about her upbringing. There was some tinge of incomprehensible remorse etched in Edelgard’s words. Whatever she had to tell it was something that weighed her soul. 

“If you wish for me to, I would like to share my past with you…” Edelgard spoke, alluding to giving Dorothea the opportunity not to listen if it frightened her.

Dorothea just nodded. With a shaky breath Edelgard began her tale. It startled Dorothea to learn that Edelgard had ten siblings before. She had just assumed that Edelgard was an only child. As Edelgard continued though Dorothea’s fascination turned to mortified horror of the likes she never felt. Edelgard spoke about the experimentations conducted on her and her siblings to wield another crest. In painstaking detail Edelgard spoke about how she witnessed her siblings die or be put down because of madness. All throughout Edelgard shivered uncontrollably, and her eyes flickered as if holding back tears. Sometimes she flinched in recollection. Without realizing it Dorothea laid her hand against Edelgard’s to squeeze it as a way to comfort her.

For the first time since knowing her Dorothea saw Edelgard cry. 

The emperor broke into a quiet sob. Dorothea forgot at that instance why she was furious with Edelgard. She brought the smaller woman into a tight hug and allowed for her to cry against her shoulder. With a hand she cautiously ran her fingers against Edelgard’s scalp as she continued to listen.

“I am the only one left alive… I don’t want anyone else to suffer because of Crests and rank anymore…”

“Yet here I am acting childish over faded scars. Most damning of all is that I hurt you, Dorothea,” Edelgard hic-coughed miserably. Awkwardly she returned the hug. “I am truly sorry; I never ever wanted to hurt you…!”

Forest green eyes softened at those words. There is a real genuineness to Edelgard that Dorothea has never seen from others. The former songstress felt privileged that her best friend shared her this personal story. On top of that she felt pleased that Edelgard truly is apologetic and despondent about her actions. No one has ever apologised to her with such honesty and willingness to be humiliated. Such thoughts made Dorothea shake her head to rid them. Why is she thinking about Edelgard like that? The only time she ever contemplated such matters was with her dates and lovers- 

Carefully she retracted from the hug and offered a light smile to Edelgard. “I’ll only forgive you if you allow me to heal those faded scars of yours this instance.”

Edelgard smiled through her teary face and gave a deep nod of gratitude. With a few muttered words and hand gestures (and Edelgard had to turn for her back) Dorothea cured every faded wound. All that was left were the two on Edelgard’s wrists. Once done Edelgard uttered ‘thank you’. Dorothea tapped the emperor’s shoulder and beamed proudly at her. Lilac eyes gleamed with such gratitude that it melted Dorothea and made her heart skip a beat.

“Not that I don’t like admiring your gorgeous body but you best to dress back up in your sleepwear and go get some sleep,” Dorothea jested with a wink.

A splutter escaped Edelgard and a brilliant crimson flushed across her face, neck and stomach. Such a sight made Dorothea grin triumphantly, knowing that she is the only one to elicit such a reaction from the so-called stolid Edelgard. Besides it appeared that her comment lightened the claustrophobic and crushing atmosphere. Edelgard stood up to place her sleepwear back on (Dorothea whined in dismay which made the smaller girl flush darker, much to the delight of the former songstress) and turned to Dorothea. On the spot Edelgard looked at the floor and bashfully twiddled her thumbs. Dorothea grew serious when she noticed how saturnine Edelgard still appeared.

“May I sleep with you for tonight?” Edelgard meekly inquired with her eyes still trained on the floor. “I… I don’t think I can sleep on my own without having nightmares.” 

Dorothea nodded. It is now her turn to soothe Edelgard. The taller woman told her friend to turn around so she could dress in her sleepwear. Once dressed she slipped into the blanket and told Edelgard to join her. Edelgard took off her headpiece, placed it on a table nearby, and quietly approached to slip beside Dorothea. For the first time the two were facing each other in bed. The former songstress then wrapped her arms around the smaller woman to cuddle. Edelgard hummed contently and brought an arm around Dorothea’s shoulder. Nervously Edelgard leaned her head against the crook of the neck. Lavender once more penetrated Dorothea’s nostrils, which made her sigh in content. For Edelgard this felt… strangely comforting and pleasant. Hearing her friend’s heartbeat and feeling those arms gently encompass her body made her feel safe. 

“I don’t deserve such kindness…” Edelgard whispered against Dorothea’s neck.

“And I don’t deserve a friend like you…” Dorothea retorted back. “Yet here we are.”

“We make for quite an odd two,” Edelgard added with a faint smile. She snuggled her head closer and deeper against Dorothea. “Thank you Dorothea…”

“You’ve done this with me many times… I should be thanking you…” 

Soon the two fell into a deep slumber. For the first time in years Edelgard felt truly safe and loved.


	2. Chapter 2: War Years 3-4

Chapter 2: War Years 3-4

**A/N: Once again this turned out longer than I anticipated. To think I was going to make this a one-shot! But for sure the next chapter (War Year 5) is the last one. Thank you all for your wonderful comments and kudos! Spoilers for Edelgard & Lysithea Supports!**

* * *

It is the third year of the war.

A soldier screamed when he felt an axe cleave his head in two, killing him in an instant. Edelgard grunted as she heaved her axe, her eyes darting around the battlefield for any nearby threat. Not too far from her was Dorothea using her magic to take out archers and heal nearby companions. Whilst Edelgard usually rode her wyvern she had to go on foot for there were too many archers. Her goal with Dorothea was to eliminate them so that the emperor could ride her wyvern.

Unbeknownst to her a sniper from a bush aimed to fire at Dorothea.

When the arrow let loose a startled scream was heard from behind Edelgard. Lilac eyes widened and Edelgard’s skin grew pallor in trepidation upon recognising whose scream that was. Turning around she noticed Dorothea collapse on the ground to clutch her side. Blood seeped through her clothing unto the floor to create a puddle. Raspy breathing could be heard amongst the groans of agony. Instantly Edelgard rushed to her fallen friend.

“_Dorothea!_”

Before she could kneel to attend to the former songstress a sword master came rushing in to ambush her. Clumsily she backed off, only for the master to pivot and throw his weight to stab her in the stomach. A splutter of blood escaped her when she felt the cold blade sink into her gut. But she did not give the soldier the luxury to deepen the blade. With a swing of her mighty Hero’s Relic she snapped the pitiful sword in two, and then she swung it to chop off the man’s head. Perspiration decorated her head, as she felt dizzy from the blood loss of the blade lodged in her. It would be unwise to take the remaining part out otherwise she would bleed more. 

Dorothea needed to be attended to.

Edelgard kneeled on the ground to carefully turn Dorothea over and see to her wound. She bit her lips at how bad the injury looked, and how it would not stop bleeding. Curses if only she knew some basic healing spell to stop the bleeding! Dorothea was growing paler by the minute. She needed medical attention now. 

“E-Edie you-”

“Stop talking,” Edelgard ordered as she took off her cloak to wrap it tightly around the injury to lessen the bleeding. “You need medical treatment now.”

Dorothea tried to argue that Edelgard was in worse condition with the blade lodged in her, but it was silenced as she coughed out some blood. Edelgard gazed around the battlefield for her wyvern to take Dorothea out of the war zone. But her mighty dragon was nowhere to be seen. Terror started to grip the emperor’s heart. Dorothea’s coughing and wheezing is only adding to her incomprehensible fear.

Time is against her.

In the distance she noticed someone on horseback. That orange hair: Ferdinand. If she could just carry Dorothea over to him he could take her to safety. As for her… she had to be on the battlefield to watch over the Black Eagles. Placing her axe away she gently flung Dorothea over her shoulders to carry her. The additional weight placed more strain on her injury, which made her grunt in agony. For a second her vision blurred. Her foot nearly gave way. 

“Leave me Edie…” Dorothea insisted weakly through raspy breathing. 

“_That is absolutely out of the question_,” Edelgard spoke solemnly with her tone giving no room for debate. “I will never leave you behind!”

With that said the emperor rushed across the battlefield to reach Ferdinand. Someone fired an arrow that grazed her leg, yet somehow, perhaps due to her Crests, she managed to keep going. When a brigand came up from behind to finish Dorothea off Edelgard turned around and threw her weight to knock him. As a result he sliced her shoulder, which made her yelp a bloodcurdling noise. Dorothea weakly lifted a hand against Edelgard’s shoulder to try and heal it, but her words were too slurred for the spell to be conducted. Edelgard turned back and continued her mad dash to Ferdinand. She kept screaming his name at the top of her lungs to attract his attention. Every scream she made she coughed out blood.

Finally he noticed her. 

Ferdinand reared his horse and came over to the two. Edelgard would have cheered with rapturous jubilance if she were in better condition. He leapt off his horse and took Dorothea off of her back and placed her on the back of his horse. 

“Take Dorothea and leave the battlefield,” Edelgard ordered. “She needs medical attention immediately.” 

A look of utmost concern crossed Ferdinand’s face as he regarded his emperor’s condition. “What of you?”

“I must stay and fight,” Edelgard answered, only to then wince and topple against the horse’s side. Groaning she pushed herself up. “I can’t leave anyone behind!”

“Don’t be foolish, Edelgard!” Ferdinand scolded. “You will just get in everyone’s way!”

His words stung her. He knew her too well. She bit her lips and looked away to contemplate the next course of action. When an idea came to mind she looked up at him. 

“Get me another paladin to take me off the battlefield. I’m entrusting control over to you,” she declared. 

A look of flabbergast crossed his features and he even pointed to himself as if she had been referring to someone else. Although weak and nauseous as she was she managed an encouraging smile. “I have faith in you.” 

Ferdinand grinned for a second, and then told her to stay put as he goes to get another paladin. In no time he came back with another horseback rider, who hopped off to pick up her emperor and place her on the horse. Then the two riders galloped as fast as their horses could manage. Edelgard looked over at the now unconscious Dorothea with sheer remorse and worry. Throughout the journey she kept insisting that Dorothea be treated first and foremost. No matter what the healers would say she’d order them to attend to Dorothea first and then her. It is because of her that the Black Eagles were together; she is the force that bound them. On top of that she is a wonderful person who deserves better.

She could not lose Dorothea. Dorothea meant too much to the Black Eagles. 

Dorothea means too much to her.

* * *

With a startle Dorothea woke up.

She shot up, only to have someone gently push her back down. Looking up she saw her old instructor and friend Manuela eye her with relief. Green eyes blinked in dumbfounded confusion as she tried to regain her bearings. Soft bed beneath her, wooden walls and some bookshelves: she was back at Garreg Mach Monastery. On top of that with Manuela here she was in the former professor’s room.

“Oh thank the Goddess that you are alright, Dorothea,” Manuela spoke with a deep sigh that she had been holding on to.

Dumbstruck Dorothea just blinked up at the older woman as she tried to recall what had just happened. She had been on the battlefield… fighting Kingdom troops… with Edelgard-

A frown etched itself on Manuela’s worried expression. “You took quite a serious blow to your side. If it weren’t for Edelgard and Ferdinand you would have bled to death.”

At the mention of Edelgard Dorothea darted her head around the infirmary for the emperor. Her eyes laid sight on the bed next to her. There beside her is Edelgard, unconscious and pallor. Terror of the likes she never felt engulfed Dorothea’s entire being as she regarded the sickly smaller woman. Even from her angle she could see the stitches applied to the sliced shoulder where the blanket did not reach Edelgard’s collarbone. Her very soul trembled.

“_Edelgard!_” She turned to try and check on her, only to freeze up when she felt her side give her grief.

“Be mindful, Dorothea! If you move around so much you’ll open up your wound!” Manuela warned solicitously as she checked on the former songstress.

Yet Dorothea remained panicky as she continued to eye the unconscious emperor. For a split second she thought that Edelgard was dead. Such a gruesome thought made her visibly flinch and shut her eyes. Someone placed a hand on her shoulder. Opening her eyes Dorothea saw that it was Manuela offering her a look of reassurance.

“Edelgard will be fine,” Manuela spoke as she soothed Dorothea’s shoulder. “She just needs plenty of rest and someone to look over her.”

Dorothea nodded meekly at Manuela’s clarification. It soothed her soul to know that Edelgard will be fine. Yet even so… Edelgard was in this predicament because of her. If she had noticed that archer or paid attention to her surroundings her best friend wouldn’t be here. None of them would have gotten so badly hurt if not for her. Stupid Dorothea, useless as ever… She never amounted to anything, and as a result she nearly got her best friend and the emperor killed.

Manuela seemed to sense that she wanted to be alone with Edelgard. The former professor patted her shoulder and mentioned laconically to take it easy and to be there for Edelgard. With that said Manuela quietly left the room. It was now just Dorothea and Edelgard. Carefully Dorothea flung herself over her bed to cautiously lean over to observe Edelgard. She was breathing faintly, yet breathing nonetheless. With one hand she tenderly brushed it against Edelgard’s forehead and loose white strands.

“Edie…” She whispered sullenly as she continued to stroke the unconscious woman’s forehead. 

Tears swelled in her green eyes. Her lips trembled so uncontrollably that she bit them hard. Sniffles broke out from the melancholic brunette. Her entire body shivered as she sobbed. How miserable she must appear. Pathetic… how utterly pathetic and useless she is…! 

“I’m so, _so __sorry_…!” Dorothea hic-coughed despondently as she halted her stroking. She lowered her head to let the tears drop to the ground. “I’m a burden; I’ve always been…!”

“…Do… don’t you ever think that…”

That voice-! 

Lifting up her head Dorothea noticed Edelgard groggily blinking up at her with those striking lilac eyes of hers. Somehow, perhaps thanks to her Crests, Edelgard managed slowly and painstakingly to get up on her elbows. Beyond relief Dorothea could not help but engulf the emperor in a hug. Dorothea started laughing in rapturous joy as she cried against Edelgard’s uninjured shoulder. She clung to the smaller woman for dear life. Edelgard is alive. That’s all that mattered. The hug would have lasted longer had it not been for the pestering pain of Dorothea’s side wound. So she retracted back and watched Edelgard with utmost concern and crushing guilt. She couldn’t even bring herself to look at her best friend in the eye.

“I am a burden, Edelgard. If it weren’t for me you wouldn’t have gotten yourself, and myself, hurt,” Dorothea insisted as she bit her lips down in shame. 

“I will not hear another word of you being a burden,” Edelgard rebuked with a light shake of her head. “You are the most incredible person I know Dorothea.” 

Dorothea barked a mirthless laugh as she shot her head up to eye Edelgard dubiously. It was very sweet of her best friend to try and make her feel better but she knew that it was empty words…

The former songstress didn’t realize that Edelgard had flung her legs over the bed to sit up. It only dawned on her when she felt Edelgard rest a hand against her cheek. Green eyes blinked miserably as the tears continued to seep down her cheeks. Although bleary as Edelgard appeared there still is a stern expression on her face. She gently thumbed Dorothea’s cheek to clean off the tears. Dorothea could not help but lean into the comforting touch of warm skin.

“If not for you Dorothea the Black Eagles would have disbanded. You are what keeps the group together with your selflessness and wisdom.” 

Dorothea blinked inquisitively at her. Edelgard, after letting out a grunt of agony escape her, continued: 

“Because of you Bernadetta has opened up to others; because of you Ferdinand is more considerate of other people’s feelings; because of you Linhardt works, and that is just a minute portion of all the things you contribute.” 

A weak smile found itself on Edelgard’s tired face. “You are kind, smart, wise and wonderful. If not for you I would have become the monster that led Fódlan to ruin. I wish Fódlan had more people like you.”

“You are loved Dorothea by the Black Eagles and myself.” 

Tears ran down Dorothea’s face. These tears were ones of joy. There was such genuineness in Edelgard’s words that Dorothea started to believe them. With one hand she lifted it to press it against Edelgard’s hand on her cheek. A smile emerged on her teary face, and her forest green eyes gleamed with tranquil joy. 

“Thank you, Edelgard…” Dorothea whispered gratefully with her smile growing. “For saving me and… and just supporting me.” 

There is something about the way Edelgard touched her, whether it was flinging an arm over her when they slept together or even brushing fingers against her shoulder, that pacified Dorothea. Even in the most intimate and passionate relationships that Dorothea has been in no one has ever had such a firm yet, as oxymoronic as it sounded, soft touch. Just the touch of Edelgard alone assured Dorothea that there is someone that truly trusted and respected her. Wait, why was she comparing Edelgard to previous lovers- 

Edelgard’s agonised whine interrupted Dorothea’s puzzled thoughts. Concerned she gently lowered the emperor’s hand and told her to lie down and rest. Edelgard slipped back under the blanket and watched Dorothea with a look informing the older woman to follow pursuit. 

“Look I know you can’t take your eyes off my topless body but you need some rest,” Dorothea jested to lighten the mood. She giggled when she noticed Edelgard’s flushing face. “I’ll make sure you don’t go wandering off in your condition.”

“As I will make sure you do not too,” Edelgard affirmed. She then half-seriously and half-joking said, “Thank Ferdinand for taking you to safety.”

“Huh, that’s another thing I need to be grateful to Ferdie for,” Dorothea chuckled as she tucked herself into her blanket. 

Edelgard smiled and then closed her eyes, and muttered, “Rest well, Dorothea…”

“You too, Edie…”

* * *

Outside the monastery in the courtyard Edelgard wandered around alone. Sometimes she needed the solitude to clear her thoughts and ease her burdened soul. Perhaps ‘solitude’ was an incorrect term, considering there were Imperial troops scattered around to bow to her. Caspar called out a greeting to her, which drew the attention of passing guards, in which she responded with an embarrassed groan and a ‘hello’. Fortunately Petra and Linhardt were quiet with their greetings.

Entering the marketplace Edelgard witnessed a sight that made her halt.

Dorothea is kneeling to be at eye-level with a group of five children. Each child looked utterly despondent as they cried and/or whimpered with dismay. One was shouting about why their father was taken away by the Empire. Hearing such words made Edelgard come to the realization that these children belonged to the opposing forces. Her expression softened sombrely at the reality of war. It pained her further to see Dorothea desperately trying to calm the children and assure them, only for some to ignore or shout at her. 

Edelgard approached the scene. Her presence made the children, except for one, cower with terror. Dorothea glanced up and blinked at the emperor. Upon sight Edelgard’s heart sank. Even the former songstress has been crying. Edelgard kneeled beside her best friend to be at the same level of the children. Some of the children cried ‘demon’ at her, due to her horned headpiece and crimson attire. Such comments did not faze Edelgard; this was neither the first nor the last that she would be called such things by children, and even adults. That did not mean she enjoyed being called a monster.

“Th-they’re the children of… of the Alliance troops we… we…” Dorothea stuttered through her sobbing. She let out a shaky breath as she flinched at a gruesome thought.

Edelgard hummed sombrely and her lilac eyes softened in remorse. To take a life was to also take someone, or many, future away. For her killing was something she grew accustomed to, except the idea of destroying family lives. As someone who lost her siblings to horrific conditions… she always felt utterly terrible whenever she killed fathers, brothers, sisters and mothers. 

“You monster,” one of the children spat at the emperor with vitriolic disgust. He fisted her skirt and banged his free hand against her knees. _“Give me back my dad!_”

She didn’t push the child away. If hitting her weakly is a way for the child to let out his anger then she allowed it. Dorothea rested a hand on her shoulder, a gesture meaning that there is something on the former songstress’ mind. Edelgard turned to her best friend to see a determined and beseeching expression in her teary green eyes.

“We… we need to find them some people who’ll adopt and-and care for them,” Dorothea pleaded with an intense stare that cut through Edelgard’s soul. She firmly gripped the emperor’s shoulder. “Please, Edie… I know what it’s like being an orphan...”

Edelgard gave a nod of affirmation, much to the startle evident on Dorothea’s face. Taking advantage of Dorothea’s shock the emperor looked over at the five frightened children to make a declaration. Each child eyed her with a mixture of confusion and scepticism. 

“We can go out into the meadow to find your parents or siblings,” Edelgard solemnly swore with a nod. Her expression softened. “We will give them the burial that they deserve.” 

Whilst astonished as the children were they all appeared wistfully hopeful that the emperor would deliver her promise. To add to how serious she was Edelgard took off her headpiece so to not appear menacing to the orphans. With headpiece in her hands she offered a welcoming smile towards the children (one couldn’t help but coo at her long white hair). Lilac eyes regarded each and every child to see if they were ready.

“Shall we depart?” She questioned the five.

They all nodded vigorously: what a silly question; as if they would like to go later.

“Afterwards we can try and help you find someone to take you in,” Edelgard added. “You may not find someone to adopt you now, nor may you accept them, but you will find a new life. You can hate me all you want; you have every right to bear a grudge.”

With that finalised Edelgard stood up. Right after Dorothea followed pursuit. Edelgard turned to the taller woman to see a look of being touched and warmed by her actions. It appeared that words could not express how grateful Dorothea is. Green eyes gleamed of the likes that put the finest gemstones to shame. Such a beautiful expression from Dorothea is something Edelgard strived to see more of and cherish. That thought tainted her cheeks pink. Her heart always skipped a beat when Dorothea smiled that warm smile of hers. Clearing her throat she declared that it was time to head out. Dorothea took the hands of some of the children and uttered kindly that all will be fine. Edelgard told a nearby guard to take her headpiece to her room.

It was quite the peculiar sight indeed to see the emperor, the former songstress and five orphaned children leave the monastery. Some even say that Dorothea is what keeps Edelgard’s humanity in tact. Others say Edelgard is what keeps Dorothea’s head held up high. Yet many agree that the two support each other through and through.

* * *

In bed the two now faced each other.

Ever since Edelgard opened up about her past to Dorothea the two began to sleep together facing each other. Whilst the two did not sleep with each other as often compared to the first two years of war it still brought comfort to their souls whenever they did. According to Dorothea not even her male suitors made her feel nearly as better as when she laid in bed with Edelgard. The emperor admitted that she found great warmth and a sense of peace whenever she slept with Dorothea. 

Edelgard and Dorothea stared at each other with soft looks. Lately they’ve been staring at each other in bed. Dorothea gently caressed Edelgard’s cheeks to brush aside any loose white strands. Edelgard hummed contently at the pleasant warmth from Dorothea’s touch. The smaller woman ran her fingers against Dorothea’s wavy locks down to her jawline to gently thumb it. A sigh from Dorothea indicated that she found the feeling pleasant. Although calloused as the two’s hands have gotten over the course of the war their touches were still so delicate.

“My hair wasn’t always white,” Edelgard whispered as Dorothea played with one of her strands. “I used to have the standard Fódlanese copper hair.”

Dorothea stopped twiddling with the strand to stare at Edelgard with incredulous scandalize. She had always assumed that Edelgard’s hair was naturally white. It quickly dawned on the older woman that it was the result of the torturous experimentations upon her best friend. Thinking about the stories that Edelgard told, and how the emperor shivered with petrified horror during her recollections, tempted Dorothea to pull her into a hug. 

Something else dawned on Dorothea. Perturbed she asked, “Wait, so Lysithea-!?”

“Yes…” Edelgard uttered, her lilac eyes softened and her eyebrows furrowed in sorrow. “She suffered like me…”

Silence graced the two. Dorothea shut her eyes for a moment to process what she heard about Edelgard and Lysithea. How could anyone be so cruel? Why did Crests have to dictate a person’s future? Didn’t anyone consider how a person wanted to live their life? But then again she was one to talk. She has taken so many lives during the past three years of this war. People lost their partners, children their parents, friends their friends, many lives and futures stripped away because of her. No doubt in the future she would have to kill some of her own friends, such as Ingrid and Flayn. This is not the life she wanted…

“Is there no other way to conduct change in Fódlan…? Is war the only answer?” Dorothea whispered, realizing too late that she voiced her concerns aloud.

Dorothea bit her lips in trepidation as she looked up at Edelgard. Yet to her surprise there was not a shred of anger in those lilac eyes. Instead Edelgard looked sombre as her head drooped to look away from the older woman. She noticed how ashamed her best friend appeared just before she looked away. Nervously the emperor rested a hand on Dorothea’s shoulder as if ready to reassure her with something. 

“If you wish to leave the army I will not stop you,” Edelgard decreed austerely and with finality. She looked back up at Dorothea with a resolute yet kind expression. “Whatever will make you happy I wish to grant it to you, Dorothea.”

To say Dorothea was stunned was an understatement.

She could not help but stare with mouth agape at what her best friend proposed. She knew how much this fight meant to Edelgard, yet she was so willing to allow her to leave. Manpower is everything in an army (Edelgard has made that clear countless times) and even so the emperor wanted her to find happiness. Edelgard valued her happiness over her own goal. How selfless could someone be? Just thinking about it made Dorothea’s head spin and for her cheeks to turn pink. 

Whilst tempting as the offer was Dorothea could not leave. After learning about the horrors conducted on Edelgard and Lysithea, and knowing first hand how corrupt the nobility was regarding treatment of the laity, she could not leave. To leave now after taking away so many lives… their deaths would have been for nothing. The fear that her fellow Black Eagles could die if she wasn’t there for them tugged her heartstrings. She is far too deep in this ditch to crawl out. It would be unfair to everyone.

With a smile of genuine gratitude she touched Edelgard’s nose and rested her pointer finger against it. “You’re thoughtful, Edie, but I can’t leave.”

“The opportunity to is always open,” Edelgard uttered. A small blush found itself on her cheeks. “You deserve happiness, Dorothea.”

Damn, who would have ever thought that Edelgard could come across so sweet? In the morning when the two took those children out to find their deceased family member(s) to burry Edelgard willingly helped them. When one of the children badly sprained their ankle it was Edelgard who picked them up and carried them. She even tucked them into bed before leaving them to sleep. There really is a lovely soul beneath that hardened exterior and stoic façade she kept. Sometimes that soul may waver and become ominous, but Dorothea knew that with her and the Black Eagles’ guidance she would not crumble. A smile appeared on the brunette’s face. Dorothea could not recall any of her male suitors being this thoughtful and sweet-

Why was she once again comparing Edelgard to past lovers?

“May you please take your finger off my nose? It is quite ticklish.”

Hearing such a comment from Edelgard made Dorothea giggle. She pouted slyly and her eyes gleamed mischievously in the dark. “I thought you like it when I caress your face.”

“Flirtatious as always,” Edelgard snorted, and her lilac eyes shone back. There was a smile hidden in the dark. “You seem to like touching my face the most.” 

“What can I say; you have quite a beautiful face with those gorgeous lilac eyes to highlight your pale features,” Dorothea remarked with a wink.

She ran the finger on the emperor’s nose down to Edelgard’s lips. “You’re a real catch Edelgard.”

There will never be a time when Dorothea gets tired of seeing Edelgard flush. There is something adorable about it. Her giggly thoughts faded away when she realized where she rested her finger. A look of absolute shock crossed her features as she stared at her finger upon Edelgard’s lips. Why did she bring her finger there? She only ever did that with her lovers-

A blush of the likes Dorothea has not experienced in years engulfed her entire face, neck and ears. Quickly she retracted her finger and chuckled to hide her embarrassment. Then she turned to have her back to Edelgard to make sure that her best friend would not see her blush darkening. Fortunately, and thank the Goddess, Edelgard did not pester her. Instead Dorothea felt the emperor flip to have her back against the former songstress’ back. Damn it; Dorothea made it awkward between them. Throughout the night until she fell asleep Dorothea could not stop blushing or hiding her face.

* * *

Fourth year into the war and Dorothea is receiving many suitors.

Suffice to say Edelgard worried about her best friend’s various ‘admirers’. For some unexplainable reason Dorothea decided to wear clothing that revealed her backside and shoulders. Not only that but she decided to take Manuela’s route in showing more cleavage… In a way Edelgard pitied the poor suitors that blushed like crazy when they saw how much skin Dorothea is showing. It is as if Dorothea wants to seduce these men and women. 

Not that Edelgard minded.

Whatever made Dorothea happy would bring utmost happiness to Edelgard. If Dorothea fell in love with someone who genuinely cared for her and respected her flaws and all then Edelgard would feel nothing but joy. It just worried her that many of these suitors, if not all, are interested solely in her looks. There is no denying that Dorothea is a beautiful woman. With her wavy brown locks, her slim yet well build stature, and those lovely and soulful forest green eyes-

Edelgard shook her head to rid such odd thoughts about her best friend.

It would be wise if she warned Dorothea of such suitors. Speaking of the older woman Edelgard noticed her sauntering by and humming a tune. For a second Edelgard felt reluctant to go up to the former songstress, due to how happy she looked. But she persevered and called out to her best friend. Dorothea came to a halt to turn to her and smile jubilantly at her with gleaming eyes. It would never tire Edelgard, nor not make her heart flutter, to see Dorothea smile and beam.

“Hey Edie~! I just met this charming man whom asked me to go on a date with him!” Dorothea gushed.

The more excited Dorothea appeared and acted the more Edelgard felt ashamed. “That is precisely what I wanted to talk to you about,” she uttered solemnly with a stern look. “I feel like these suitors of yours-and you have seen and dumped a few a number of times this week-are just simply attracted to your appearance and nothing more.” 

Dorothea’s eyebrows furrowed accusingly towards the emperor. Clearly Edelgard hit a nerve. “Since when did you ever butt into my personal affairs? Is it such a terrible thing for me to find love amidst the chaos of war?”

“Of course not!” Edelgard exclaimed with a shake of her head. “You deserve to find someone who’ll love you and care for you. Yet that is precisely why I am worried about these suitors: they’re not interested in love.”

“How would you know!?” Dorothea barked defensively. She jabbed Edelgard’s chest to have her back off. “Have you ever considered how others feel? Stop obsessing about your goal and let others be happy! Unless people’s happiness upsets you…”

Now it was Edelgard’s turn to get angry. She swiped the jabbing finger aside. “You are being unfair, Dorothea, and you know that.” 

“Oh I’m being unfair!?” Dorothea shot back with a shout. “Stop dictating my life, _Edelgard_, and consider others’ feelings beside yourself for once.”

“Why do you think I am talking about this with you!? With the amount of skin you’re showing I’m starting to think you wish to seduce these men not find love-!”

Before Edelgard could go on Dorothea shoved her. Edelgard fell upon the stairway leading out of the monastery. One of her buns fell undone to allow one side of white hair awkwardly cascade against her left side. Growling Edelgard glared up at Dorothea to see the taller woman glare back with a venomous expression. Nothing about her expression indicated that she was sorry or shocked by her actions. 

“Stay there and think about how your words can hurt people.” Dorothea spat sinisterly at the fallen emperor. 

Before Edelgard could lose composure Dorothea stormed away. With a cantankerous huff Edelgard stood up and turned to walk away.

* * *

Kissing will never get old for Dorothea. 

Since the war she’s grown to appreciate the intimacy of kissing more. To feel lips upon hers made her feel alive and content. To feel hands caress her cheeks and massage her scalp reminded her of the warmth of someone alive and well. To hear someone sigh contently or moan lovingly made Dorothea feel that her life is good. Whenever she returned the kiss or ran her hands against someone’s neck or chest she felt like there is no war going on. 

Maybe she is using these men, and occasionally women, to distract her thoughts about the ongoing war.

Perhaps Edelgard is right.

Now was not the time to think of her best friend. Yet a nagging part made her feel terrible about how she treated her yesterday. She will make up for it. Her hands clutched brown hair… then the image turned to white hair. When she opened her eyes to look into her suitor’s blue ones she then saw gentle lilac eyes. His gorgeous tanned face that she raked her fingers against shifted to pale skin. Husky lips of a man that Dorothea pressed hers against then morphed into a woman’s soft lips. 

As her suitor kissed down her jawline to her neck she reared her head to close her eyes and breathe out lovingly: 

“Edelgard…”

Wait…!

The male suitor halted his kissing to blink up at her in confusion. “Did you say something?”

Dumbstruck Dorothea opened her mouth to say something only for it to clamp shut. As she processed what she muttered her ears rang and her cheeks blushed madly. With a splutter she gently pushed the man back and stood up to leave. Outside the suitor’s house where the sunset bathed her with its warm glow the sensation reminded her of who she had been thinking of as she was kissing her suitor. Somehow her face reddened more. Cupping her face to hide her embarrassment she squirmed to let it out. Why did she think of and visualise Edelgard during her kissing session? It had to be because her guilty thoughts merged with her passionate ones. That made sense… Yes, that was the only explanation.

…Yet she had enjoyed visualising Edelgard… 

That is ridiculous; she only ‘enjoyed’ it because she and Edelgard are close. The guilt had penetrated her thoughts and mingled with her head. Thinking about how she had treated her best friend broke Dorothea’s puzzled thoughts. She needs to apologise this instance. 

* * *

Atop the monastery Edelgard stood in silent contemplation. The fight she had with Dorothea yesterday pestered her mind to no end. Even during her meeting with the troops her mind was blank and her composure dour. It always weighed her heart whenever she got into a fight with her best friend. Even when she knew she was right and had every right to worry about her it still pained Edelgard. 

Maybe she was jealous of the suitors.

How preposterous; why would she visualise herself in the position of Dorothea’s suitor? Unless… no. Edelgard hummed in confusion as she shook her head to rid such forbidden thoughts. There is no doubt that Dorothea means a lot to her. She is wise and kind, someone who even if she had every right to hate her she still assisted her through the hardships of war. No one has ever made Edelgard feel so… happy. No one has ever allowed her to show a vulnerable side so willingly and know that she was in capable hands. No one’s touch soothed her soul and made her feel loved-

This is inappropriate.

These feelings she is feeling are taboo. Edelgard does not deserve Dorothea. She would only make the former songstress’ life an endless miserable experience. Because of this war-her war-she transformed a bubbly girl into a bitter woman. She ruined Dorothea’s life. The fact that Dorothea viewed her as a friend both touched her yet brought an incomprehensible guilt upon Edelgard. For her to develop these questionably pleasant feelings is beyond abhorrent for Dorothea. Truly Edelgard felt ashamed. A person like her has no rights to have her feelings reciprocated by a wonderful person that is Dorothea. 

A presence grinded her thoughts to a halt. 

Turning around she noticed the very person she was thinking about standing before her: Dorothea. Upon sight Edelgard’s expression softened in concern. There is a look of distress and confusion upon Dorothea’s face. A pink blush covered the taller woman’s cheeks. A terrible feeling ignited in Edelgard and made her stomach feel sick. Did the suitor-!?

“Did that suitor harm you in any way-?”

“No, nothing like that!” Dorothea insisted with a look of astonishment etched in her wide green eyes. Edelgard’s posture loosened at this. “It just got… awkward.” 

Something about Dorothea’s tone indicated that there was more to that. Yet Edelgard knew not to pry into such matters. The taller woman came closer and her bashful expression from before morphed into one of sombre shame. Dorothea looked at the ground to twiddle her thumbs around.

“I came to apologise for my treatment towards you,” Dorothea uttered quietly. “I was being extremely unfair to you.”

Edelgard blinked in surprise. She shook her head and said, “I… I should have been mindful of my words. I just wanted to be sure that you would be careful.” 

Dorothea looked up to stare at Edelgard, and she shook her head in denial. “No Edelgard your bluntness is exactly what I needed. It made me realize that I’ve been using these suitors to distract my thoughts about the war.”

Edelgard could not help but let out a dry chuckle. How silly; the two were now arguing about who should apologise and who should not. She smiled at Dorothea.

“Let’s both agree that we could have handled things better and leave it there.” 

Dorothea opened her mouth to argue, only for her to then chuckle at realizing how childish this situation is. Both of them were chortling at how ridiculous the two are acting. Such laughter soothed the two of them. Edelgard halted her laughing when she felt Dorothea embrace her. Dumbstruck she returned the hug and awkwardly ran circles across the former songstress’ back. For sometime, a time that is inappropriate amongst two friends, they stood in their embrace. Edelgard closed her eyes as she rested her head against her best friend’s shoulder.

“Thank you for being there for me…” Dorothea spoke against Edelgard’s ear. She nuzzled her cheek against the emperor’s jawline. “I… I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you, Edelgard.”

Edelgard hummed contently and blushed a little as Dorothea nuzzled her jawline. Carefully she ran her fingers against Dorothea’s hair. “If not for you I would have turned into the monster that damned Fódlan. You… You mean a lot to me, Dorothea.”

The emperor and commoner: quite an unlikely friendship. Yet they could not imagine their life without each other. No story would be complete for either of them without the other.


	3. Final Chapter: War Year 5/Final Year

Final Chapter: War Year 5/Final Year

**August 20, A/N: The final chapter... which turned out longer than I expected as cliche as it sounds! The rating has changed for implied sexual content. Thank you everyone who has commented, bookmarked and left kudos. They make my day.**

**October 24 Update: Addressed grammatical and spelling mistakes, as well as cutting strange additional words in sentences. This is also a call out to two stories of mine (loosely) connected this one: 'Manuela Knows What's Best', a ** **pseudo-sequel (can be read without reading this) one-shot, and 'A Song Shared Between Two', the explicit smut one-shot that isn't written here.**

* * *

The fifth year into the war… Half a decade has past… 

Dorothea felt terrible. Killing always made her feel rotten, regardless of how often it seems she does it. It is routine. But today she felt utterly disgusted with herself and the emperor. 

Innocents were killed in this invasion.

The former songstress recoiled as she recalled the villagers scream from the fires that ignited in their houses. She can't recall if she started that blaze with a spell or if it was someone else. Nonetheless it did not change the fact that she felt sick. This wrath she felt is mainly directed to Edelgard. She had the power to prevent the deaths of innocents. Yet she didn’t save them. For someone so determined to rid the world of sacrifices so many meaningless ones have been committed. 

Said woman is sitting atop a hill, surprisingly on her own, not too far from where Dorothea sat. Even though the invasion was three days ago Dorothea had not spoken to Edelgard. She has absolutely refused to. They didn’t even get into a fight. Dorothea had just stormed off and never answered the emperor. Her only reasoning for being in this meadow is that she wanted space. Somehow Edelgard had the same thought and place in mind. This is much to the chagrin of Dorothea. Perhaps she is being selfish but she wants to be alone. To do so is to go up to Edelgard and tell her to leave. Childish as it sounded, what with her being a commoner against the emperor, she craved to be away from the white haired woman. 

Mustering an angered expression Dorothea walked up the hill to goad Edelgard to leave her. Even if the emperor tries to convince her that she can stay here Dorothea will shout at her. But when she reached at the top of the hill her resolve diminished in a snap. All semblance of anger vanquished as her posture loosened and she stared at Edelgard with now stunned and horrified eyes.

Edelgard appeared absolutely miserable.

Dark circles found themselves beneath her forlorn lilac eyes. Those eyes are bloodshot, as if she had been crying. White hair, which Edelgard always took care of, is messy with many loose strands from her two buns. It quickly dawned on the former songstress that the scars Edelgard received to the cheeks from near-misses still remained on her face. A deep frown made creases along the emperor’s pallor face. Nothing about the woman appeared in high-spirits.

Dorothea had no idea how to feel.

She cleared her throat to attract the seemingly oblivious Edelgard. The emperor blinked a few times and slowly turned her head to stare up despondently at Dorothea. The former songstress bit her lips in frustration. Damn it she should be demanding Edelgard to leave, but now… now she felt utterly lost. With a huff she sat down beside Edelgard with arms crossed and her attention not on her. Perhaps she is being petty, yet she did not want to give Edelgard the wrong impression that she is well. She still feels disgust towards the emperor’s actions.

“This war has been going on for far too long…”

Dorothea glanced over to see Edelgard staring out in the distance with her expression appearing haunted. 

“Under my command I have turned innocent people-people like you-into tainted individuals who take lives on a daily basis. Innocent lives, like children, have perished due to this war-my war.”

Slowly Dorothea turned to face the smaller woman with her previously impassive expression shifting to wonder. It is unlike Edelgard to be fazed by the war. Even when she appeared saddened she never took it hard, compared to the former songstress and others. Yet that saturnine voice… it sounded so burdened and remorseful that Dorothea pondered that perhaps Edelgard has been bottling these emotions for all these years. Knowing her for these few years it… made sense.

“I have come to realize that I am no different from Rhea…” Edelgard continued with her eyes narrowed in sorrow. “I… I am the very thing I strived to eliminate…” 

Those words stung Dorothea. 

In a flash any spite she had towards Edelgard transformed into anger about how her best friend is belittling herself. Dorothea grasped Edelgard’s nearest shoulder to forcefully turn her to her. Right after she then grabbed the smaller woman’s hands and held it at chest-level. Lilac eyes blinked blearily yet inquisitively towards Dorothea’s resolute forest green eyes. 

“_You are not like Rhea, Edelgard_._”_ Dorothea uttered with such conviction that she could tell from Edelgard’s wide eyes that she struck her.

Gently Dorothea thumbed Edelgard’s hands. “I can see it here that you feel remorse towards those you have killed, and that it haunts you even today. As I recall Rhea never thought about those she killed: on the day, yes, but afterwards? Never.”

“She viewed every sacrifice nonchalantly as if they were nothing. But you on the other hand? It pains you even when you know it is inevitable. That’s what makes you… human.” 

Dorothea did not feel like smiling. She really wants to for Edelgard’s sake, yet the gruesome images of those killed three days ago still torments her.

“Are there things you do that are questionable? Absolutely. Sometimes I even despise you for it,” Dorothea admitted, believing that honesty is what will waver Edelgard. “But for you to acknowledge that and think about how your actions harm your people and others… that is what is truly noble.” 

Dorothea isn't just saying these words to cheer her best friend up: she truly believed them. Countless times she has witnessed Edelgard’s vulnerabilities and selflessness with the Black Eagles, Adrestians, and even her enemies. Even when Edelgard committed actions that seem unforgivable she never expressed joy or relief. There is a real… humility to her. Without such a characteristic Dorothea would have never followed the emperor on her mission. They never would have become close friends.

It is clear that her words were not wavering the emperor. Determined to cheer her up, as well as herself, she let go of Edelgard’s hands to then place her own on the horned headpiece. Without a word she took off the crown and then, after placing it aside, Dorothea took the smaller woman’s hands to help her stand up. Then she leapt down the hill to roll. As she rolled she started to chortle at the rush of air and the feeling of grass against her. Such a silly thing as rolling down a hill is making her feel better. When she reached the bottom she then stood up and brushed the grass off. Looking up she noticed how concerned Edelgard appeared. Perhaps it would have been smart if she had told her what she had planned on doing. 

Rushing up the hill Dorothea then tugged Edelgard’s hand to usher her to try and roll down herself. Now the taller woman could smile. “Come on Edie! Try it out! You’ll feel better, I promise!” 

Edelgard fought back against the tugging. “No, Dorothea I shouldn’t-” 

“Trust me you need it-” 

Their arguing came to a grinding halt when the two slipped.

Dorothea pulled Edelgard along, and as a result the two were tumbling and rolling down the hill. A few yelps and grunts were heard as the bundle of women continued down the slope. Soon they came to a halt, where Dorothea fell with a grunt atop Edelgard. Her head swayed back and forth from dizziness as she lifted her head off of the emperor’s chest. A bit of grass blades trickled her nose, which made her sneeze.

Chuckling is heard.

Dumbstruck by that melodic sound Dorothea, recovering from her nausea, looked around. Something below her is shivering as the chuckling turned to laughter. Realising where the source is coming from the brunette looked down at Edelgard. The emperor is grinning ear to ear as she continued laughing. Her eyes are wide shut, and her face creased to match her rapturous fit. Such a sound and expression brought the warmest smile to Dorothea’s face. Soon she joined in with the laughter. Two whimsical laughs echoed across the meadow. Both are laughing to their hearts content. After all the terror and misery from three days-no, the past five years-they needed it.

As Dorothea calmed down she realised the position she is in. Edelgard’s ceasing laughter and wide blinking eyes indicated that she too comprehended the position they are in. Atop her best friend Dorothea’s eyes raked across the smaller woman’s face. Long white hair sprawled across the grass, sincere lilac eyes gazing softly up at her, and creamy pale skin… Edelgard is breath taking. That little blush on her cheeks highlighted such features and added a cuteness to her. Edelgard raised a hand to brush aside some grass in Dorothea’s brown locks. On instinct the brunette leaned into the touch she adored. A hand tentatively rested against the curve of her back. Feeling it made Dorothea sigh contently and stare down at Edelgard with half-lidded eyes. With a hand she tenderly caressed the scars on her best friend’s face. Then she brought her thumb to a side of Edelgard’s lips to gently thumb across it to the next.

At that moment Dorothea felt at home.

Hold on… Hold on-!?

What she is doing, and how she is feeling: these are akin to being in love. A nervous chuckle escaped the taller woman as she pushed herself off Edelgard. She turned away to hide her blushing face and contemplate what she had been feeling. She heard Edelgard stand up and clean herself off. Still Dorothea refused to turn to her best friend as she felt her ears ring and her cheeks burn. This is just like last year when that suitor was kissing her and she was envisioning that she was kissing and being kissed by Edelgard. Even that feeling of pleasantness from before ignited here; more specifically she has never felt this… happy with someone.

“I… I feel much better. Thank you Dorothea.”

Mustering the remaining ounce of courage she had Dorothea turned to Edelgard to see the emperor’s lilac eyes gleam warmly at her. Such a sight made Dorothea’s heart skip a beat. That genuine smile on Edelgard’s features always takes the former songstress’ breath away. Green eyes lit up in realization. It then dawned on her why she had been so intimate with her touches.

She had wanted to kiss Edelgard.

But why? She only kisses people she falls in love with-unless she has fallen in love with-no, that couldn’t be… could it? The more she thought back to the times she’s been intimate with Edelgard, and when she questioned her actions around her, the more uncertain she became.

* * *

A miracle has occurred. The professor has returned.

Naturally everyone in the Black Eagles was ecstatic to hear and see their beloved professor return after five years. Such excitement was electrifying across the monastery and within the Imperial army. Even the usually passive Edelgard could not help but feel delight course through her veins. No doubt with the professor assisting her army the war would finally come to an end. Eventually her vision will be made into a reality. That anticipation brought a content smile to her face.

A hand on her shoulder indicated that someone has come to pay her a visit. Turning around she saw Dorothea smile jubilantly about something with her eyes glinting joyously. To see Dorothea this happy after years of on-going conflict brought warmth to the emperor. Such a sight is contagious; Edelgard found herself smiling at Dorothea.

“Hey Edie, I have this great idea,” Dorothea alluded with her eyes twinkling at this idea of hers.

“Oh?” A white eyebrow cocked inquisitively at her. “What is it that you have in mind?” 

“I was just thinking that with the professor here that we can celebrate in the cathedral!” Dorothea explained with such enthusiasm that it would make everyone excited. “I and Manuela can sing with others, and everyone can eat and dance right after!”

“That sounds like a splendid idea,” Edelgard agreed with her eyes creasing in glee. “It will relax everyone and allow for the professor to adjust. I approve of this.”

Dorothea cheered and took the emperor’s hands to squeeze them in gratitude. Even with armoured gloves Edelgard can feel the brunette’s warmth.

“Thanks Edie!” Dorothea’s expression then morphed into a demanding pout. “You better be there!” 

“I wouldn’t wish to miss your wonderful singing for the world,” Edelgard uttered. When she realized how she sounded she gulped and added hastily, “T-to see how everyone will be at ease.”

With a grin and cheer Dorothea left and called to her to be sure to tell everyone what was to occur. Edelgard huffed a laugh and felt her cheeks light up at the memory of Dorothea at her happiest. Such a sight she is sure to cherish forever.

* * *

The cathedral is packed and full of life. Imperial troops and the Black Eagles mingled with each other to jest and natter. A few children and those from neighbouring towns wandered around curiously to snatch some food and watch the building with sheer awe. Caspar was gobbling up some food, much to the admonishment of Linhardt and Hubert. Petra was chatting with the bashful Bernadetta to try to ease her into the crowd. In front row of the benches Edelgard sat with a smile, ardently waiting for Dorothea and Manuela’s performance. Beside her is the professor, who watched everyone with a mixture of shock at how much they’ve grown and in relief to know they are alive. 

“Who are the flowers for?” 

Breaking out of her trance Edelgard turned to see Byleth pointing. Following the finger Edelgard looked at the bouquet of flowers upon her laps.

“These are for Dorothea,” Edelgard answered with a smile to Byleth. “After every performance during the past five years I bring her flowers.”

“That is quite romantic,” Byleth said nonchalantly. Jade eyes lit up as something appeared to dawn on them. “Are you and Dorothea together-?”

Edelgard spluttered and her entire face turned crimson to match her attire. In her utter embarrassment she nearly knocked the bouquet to the floor. “N-no! I-she-she’s my best friend. These flowers are to make it known to her that there is someone that appreciates her!”

Byleth simply gave a laconic nod and turned to watch the choir preparing. Meanwhile Edelgard stared at the floor to shield her flushed face from anyone passing by. Her professor’s words swirled in her head and showed no sign of leaving her mind. Did she unintentionally come across romantic offering flowers? Is it necessarily terrible that she may had, self-consciously, given such gifts as a sign of l-she grumbled and shook her head. These feelings… she’s never felt like this with anyone. Surely it isn't love. She only feels at home with Dorothea because the older woman is always so genuine and honest with her. Friendship was never Edelgard’s strongest element; thus, her feelings for Dorothea are confused and strong. But she is close with the entire Black Eagles… Well some people have closer friends. It can't be love. It shouldn’t be, for the sake of Dorothea’s happiness.

Clapping and cheering halted her conflicted thoughts. Looking up she noticed Dorothea and Manuela ready to perform with a choir behind them. When Dorothea’s green eyes fell to her a smile appeared on the brunette’s face. Edelgard smiled back. Manuela made a speech about how it is wonderful that Byleth has returned and that the tides of war will be to their favour. Right after the former teacher then ushered Dorothea up and the two began to sing. As the duo’s voices boomed across the cathedral the background singers joined. Such a melodic choir brought some to tears. Others gently swayed their head back and forth in tune. Even a tiny smile found itself on the usually stoic Byleth’s face. 

Throughout the operatic singing Edelgard had her eyes trained upon Dorothea. Whenever her best friend (and that is _how she views her_) opened her eyes they appeared to be always upon her. Such a soft gaze full of mirth made Edelgard’s heart stop for a second and for her cheeks to turn pink. Aside from that to hear Dorothea’s lovely voice brought serenity to the emperor. It made her recall the times when they slept together, when she had one of her nightmares about her siblings and how Dorothea would sing or hum a tune to ease her to sleep. Everything about Dorothea is… wonderful.

When the performance came to an end everyone applauded. If not for the bouquet of flowers Edelgard would have stood up for an ovation. Whistles and cheers echoed across the cathedral. Soon after, save for Dorothea and Manuela, the choir sung for people to dance with someone to. Edelgard stood up and glanced around the area for Dorothea to gift her the flowers. In the corner of the cathedral she noticed the taller woman being surrounded by men. No doubt they are requesting to dance with her. Yet much to the astonishment of the emperor Dorothea was declining their offers. She could see the brunette shaking her head and offering dismissive waves to the suitors. How unlike her; she _always_ took a man’s offer, and occasionally a woman’s too, to dance. Maybe she is tired and would dance with them later. 

Seeing the men disperse gave Edelgard the opportunity to approach without unintentionally intimidating the suitors. After gently making way around the dancing couples she appeared before Dorothea. When the taller woman turned to her Edelgard gently offered the bouquet of flowers.

Immediately Dorothea’s features lit up as she took the flowers. “Oh thank you, Edie! Your flowers always bring a smile to my face!” 

Edelgard hummed contently at that news. “Your voice is elegant as always, Dorothea. I must say I was deeply moved.”

A mischievous grin found itself on Dorothea’s face. “Oh? Only by my voice? Were you just eager to stare at me and listen to my voice?”

Feeling like she was caught in the act a pink blush found itself on Edelgard’s now bashful face. “Of course Manuela and the rest of the choir were brilliant too! It’s just, well, you are my best friend.”

“And you’re my Edie,” Dorothea said with her grin shifting to a soft smile of genuine gratitude. A light blush appeared on Dorothea’s face as she realized how she sounded. “My best friend too, I mean!”

The two chuckled nervously and looked away. Easing her beating heart Edelgard looked up and contemplated an offer. Would Dorothea wish to comply? It would not hurt to ask. Yet why would she want to with her of all people? Surely once she recovered from being tired (yet she doesn't look exhausted) she would want to with one of the male suitors. Worth a try anyway. Without a word she took off her cloak and placed it on the ground beside a wall. Then with a hand extended out she stared at Dorothea and asked with a welcoming smile: 

“May I have this dance?”

Much to the surprise of the emperor (although she hid it well) Dorothea placed the bouquet of flowers atop the discarded cloak, took hold of Edelgard’s hand and smiled warmly at her. “I would love to.”

Edelgard gently guided her to the opening of the cathedral where the two had enough space to dance. There the smaller woman placed one hand on the taller one’s shoulder and the other she intertwined her fingers with Dorothea’s hand. Dorothea rested her opposite hand against Edelgard’s shoulder blades. The two began slowly to get a bearing of their difference in height. In no time they understood how the other worked, and thus began to dance with little effort. Dorothea guided Edelgard flawlessly across the floor, as if the two are gliding on air. To an outsider it appeared as if these two had been dancing together their entire lives. Everything about their movement is in sync. They are like two gears that corresponde with one another and allowed them to work together.

With a wink Dorothea raised her arm to indicate that she wants Edelgard to twirl. Edelgard giggled puerilely as she spun and came back close to the taller woman. Even when there were others dancing beside them Edelgard felt like it was just her and Dorothea. They stared at each other with the softest looks humanly possible. Those warm green eyes that crinkled pleasantly from Dorothea’s smiling made Edelgard feel safe. Feeling the taller woman’s touch against her back brought a feeling of sanctuary. If not for Dorothea she would have succumbed to the temptations of an obsessive tyrant. She would have lost her humanity if not for Dorothea’s company for the past five years. Being here, dancing with her, without misery suffocating them, Edelgard feels at home.

Dorothea means everything to her. 

She… loves her.

_No… she loves Dorothea…_

When the song came to an end the two finished their dancing. Edelgard exhaled a breath she did not realize she had been holding onto. Dorothea loosened her hold on the emperor to wipe her forehead to rid the sweat that glistened from it. How long had the two been dancing for? Did they dance for more than one song? Time did not seem to have existed when it was just the two. Dorothea took the stunned smaller woman’s hand to lead her out of the clearing to return to the corner where the cloak and flowers are. There the former songstress picked up the flowers and cloak, offered the clothing to its owner, and grinned at Edelgard. 

“Thank you for the wonderful dance, Edie,” Dorothea expressed with a light bow. She smelled the flowers and smiled into them. “You always know how to make me feel special.”

Special… That word brought back the terrifying realization to Edelgard that she has fallen in love with Dorothea. Beneath her gloved hands her palms sweated like crazy. A chilling churning echoed across her stomach. She had feared that she would have developed feelings for Dorothea. Although she had tried to deny it and suppress it she has now accepted that she is in love. This is unfair for Dorothea. Because of her she has ruined Dorothea’s life and future. Whilst the former songstress is whimsical and content now it is but a fleeting moment. For her of all people, the very person that damned Dorothea to a position she would never recover from, to be in love with her… how monstrous of her… 

She will suppress these feelings.

This will protect and preserve their friendship.

Most of all she wants Dorothea to find someone that can bring her everlasting happiness.

* * *

Lately Dorothea has been thinking nothing but about Edelgard.

That on its own doesn’t sound troubling; she is the emperor, naturally she is on many people’s mind. But envisioning kissing her when she was making out with a suitor? That was no doubt questionable. More often than not she thought about Edelgard whenever she was with a suitor. It wasn’t just imaging kissing her. Whenever a suitor caressed her cheek she pictured Edelgard’s tentative yet welcoming touch. Whenever they smiled her mind went to those rare wonderful and kind smiles of Edelgard directed at her. Whenever a suitor spoke she just imagined that deep yet kind voice of Edelgard soothing her. Even spending time with any suitor made her wish to be by Edelgard’s side instead- 

“So then I was all-Miss Arnault?”

Snapping out of her thoughts Dorothea turned to her female suitor. The woman blinked inquisitively at her, and judging by the pout Dorothea had not listened to some valuable story. 

“Sorry, could you repeat yourself? My mind was preoccupied with some issues,” Dorothea uttered, her voice not sounding so convincing in the apology department. 

The former songstress and her suitor were wandering across the town just outside Garreg Mach Monastery. It brought joy to Dorothea to see children running around the market place and merchants haggling with buyers. Seeing such a serene sight made Dorothea believe, almost, that there is no war going on. Sometimes she wondered if she was being selfish whenever she was relaxing or having a pleasant time. Should she be fighting right now? Edelgard would scold her for over doing it if she went into battle after battle. To do so would shatter her spirit. Seeing others enjoying themselves and at peace reminded Dorothea what she is fighting for. Even in the darkest times life continues.

As she rounded the corner her green eyes lit up. Just a few metres ahead is the familiar sight of crimson attire and white hair: Edelgard. She appeared to be buying some trinkets. How unusual!

Dorothea came to a halt and turned to her suitor. “Hey can you give me a few minutes to say hello to my friend?”

The suitor looked and noticed the emperor, which made her eyes shoot up and her mouth hang agape. “Y-you’re friends with the emperor?”

“Best friends, actually,” Dorothea corrected proudly with a smirk. “Just give me five minutes, okay?” 

“O-ok. I’ll be waiting at… at the town square!” 

Dorothea spoke abruptly that she understood and then sauntered over excitedly to the oblivious emperor. With a call she finally attracted the smaller woman, who then smiled welcomingly at her. Dorothea approached, gave a nod to the dumbstruck owner, and appeared by Edelgard’s side. 

“Off doing shopping, huh? I never thought you’d ever be out and about!” Dorothea spoke as she scanned the trinkets in Edelgard’s palm.

“Even I need to have a rest from conflict,” Edelgard said with a huffed laugh. She then cocked an eyebrow. “May I ask why you are here?”

“Oh no reason in particular!” What? That isn't true. She is on a date with a suitor… “Mind if I accompany you?”

A sombre expression morphed as Edelgard’s features softened. “I doubt you’d wish to accompany me with… with what I must do.”

A deadpan expression found itself on Dorothea’s face. “Buying trinkets and shopping? I doubt that it is such a gruelling task that I can’t join you in.”

Edelgard opened her mouth to try and elaborate but then it clamped shut. Taking it as an opportunity to haggle Dorothea turned to the owner and asked what is his best price for two fine ladies. When he offered a discount Dorothea took out her pouch to pay for it. Dorothea could feel Edelgard stare at her mortified as she payed for the trinkets. 

“No please, you shouldn’t-” 

“Edie, it’s no problem,” Dorothea uttered as turned to face the smaller woman. She winked and grinned. “Even if you are the emperor you can have your best friend pay for something. Besides you’ve done it before with me countless times.”

Edelgard sighed in defeat and wandered away from the stall with Dorothea tagging along. A few children came to a halt to stare up at Edelgard in awe, with some pointing to her white hair and questioning if she is some majestic creature. Dorothea played into the story by saying that indeed the emperor is a mystical being of great power. She made some exaggerated gestures and spoke about how Edelgard saved her countless times from untold perils. In one instant she roared like a wyvern and stooped to scoop up a giggling child. With a look over at Edelgard the emperor quickly understood how to play along. She called that she will save the child from peril. Edelgard then took the child and lowered him to the ground after having defeated the terrible wyvern that was Dorothea. The group of children cheered and bowed to their emperor, and she then spoke that without the wonderful Dorothea she would not be here. That comment brought a pink tinge upon Dorothea’s cheeks. Edie always knew how to make her feel special.

After bidding farewell to the group of children Dorothea suggested that they have some tea together. Edelgard kindly declined, saying that she had other things to do. Dorothea’s expression turned solemn with how sorrowful Edelgard sounded. She gently rested her hand against the smaller woman’s arm to indicate that if she needed to talk to someone she will listen. Edelgard tried to dismiss the topic at hand, uttering that she did not want to burden the former songstress. But Dorothea had none of that and coaxed her. Inevitably Edelgard gave in, after finding an area in town where none wandered.

“It is the anniversary of all my siblings having passed away…”

Oh. 

Dorothea’s expression softened in remorse. Green eyes regarded the trinkets that Edelgard had taken out to watch. “So those ten trinkets…” 

“Represent each of my siblings,” Edelgard finished as she thumbed the eagle-talon items. Her lilac eyes softened as she stared at the charms. “I cannot attend their graves at Enbarr, so I thought that buying these talons would compensate for me to pay respects.” 

A sad smile found itself on Edelgard’s face as she reminiscence. “I wonder what they would think of me if they were alive today… If I had been able to save them…” 

Dorothea could not help but embrace Edelgard. The smaller woman flinched at the unexpected touch. With one hand the former songstress ran it across Edelgard’s scalp, coaxing the emperor that it is healthy and fine to cry. Dorothea felt Edelgard return the hug and quietly cry against her shoulder. No matter what happens between the two they will always support each other. They can always show their vulnerabilities without being judged by the other. Feeling that Edelgard is better Dorothea then retracted from the hug and smiled proudly at her friend.

“How about you and I have tea together? I might not know what your siblings would think of you now, but I’m sure that they’d want their sister to enjoy a drink with her best friend.” Dorothea suggested wholeheartedly with a comforting touch upon Edelgard’s shoulder.

“I suppose they would…” Edelgard agreed with a tiny smile. She placed the trinkets away. “Afterwards I shall return to the monastery to pay my respects.”

With that declared Dorothea took Edelgard’s hand and rushed through back at the market to find someone selling tealeaves for the two to buy. Finding one Dorothea was about to pay, only for Edelgard having beaten her to it. A coy smirk found itself on Edelgard as she uttered ‘my treat to my best friend’ and took the leaves. Dorothea scoffed and shoved the smaller woman’s shoulder playfully. She then grabbed the emperor’s hand again and took them to a seating area where they could brew tea. Finding a table they sat down and Edelgard made the tea. A grin found itself on Dorothea’s face as she stared at Edelgard. Just the two of them spending meaningful time together- 

Wait… that sounds like a date.

Dorothea’s face turned red as she contemplated those pestering feelings she felt towards Edelgard. The images of kissing her and her kissing the brunette made Dorothea feel hot and flustered. Only very few of her suitors ever made her feel this self-conscious. The only difference between the suitors and Edelgard is that Dorothea felt… right with this feeling. All the other times she thought it was love, but it really was relief: in the sense that she would not die alone as a forsaken commoner. Yet with Edelgard it felt so… authentic. It isn't relief of not being alone; it is a wonderful sensation knowing that there is someone whom respects her flaws and all. Knowing that Edelgard had her back, cared for her wellbeing, and wished her nothing but happiness… Edie warmed her. Her Edie.

Is she in love with Edelgard?

She can't say she isn't anymore.

* * *

“You wanted to discuss something with me, Edelgard?”

The emperor gave a laconic nod as she sat down in Lysithea’s room to discuss something of significance. A few moments ago she had reached out to Lysithea and asked if she could help her with a dilemma. The magical prodigy agreed, to tea and cakes to go of course. So Edelgard had brought the younger girl’s favourite sweets and tea to her room to discuss the issue. It is an issue that deeply troubled her. The concern of hers is regarding Dorothea.

“Yes. I was wondering if you could advice me as to what would be the best course of action,” Edelgard uttered solemnly with eyebrows furrowed. She took a sip of her tea. “It is about Dorothea.”

“That former songstress that you seem inseparable with?” Lysithea queried, trying to recall if that is the correct person. Edelgard hummed in affirmation. “What about her? Is she injured? Did one of those suitors dump her?”

“No, nothing like that,” the emperor assured with a dismissive wave. Her expression softened in guilt. “She said something that made me feel as if I am… interfering with her love life.” 

“Oh? Do go on,” Lysithea said after taking a bite of her cake. 

“Lately she has shown little to no interest in the number of suitors grovelling at her feet,” Edelgard began. “I’ve known her for six years and this is the first time I’ve seen her being so completely disinterested in finding a partner.”

The way Lysithea cocked her eyebrow indicated to Edelgard that the girl wants her to get to the point. Edelgard sighed and stared at her reflection eyeing her from her tea. 

“What troubles me is that she says it’s because of her spending time with me that she has lost interest in finding love,” Edelgard clarified with a sombre sigh. “I fear I have ruined her chance of happiness, and I am unsure as to how I can make it up to her.” 

A frustrated groan came from Lysithea.

Startled by how rude Lysithea came across Edelgard shot up an accusing glare, only for her expression to lighten when she noticed Lysithea pouting at her. The way she is staring at her made Edelgard feel strangely stupid. 

“Are you this stupidly dense!?” Lysithea asked rhetorically with a disappointed sigh and shake of her head.

Now Edelgard was utterly dumbstruck. “I… I beg your pardon?”

“Why do you think Dorothea would say that she isn’t thinking about finding love anymore when she’s with you?” Lysithea added with her eyes narrowed in hopes that the emperor would understand where she is going with this.

Edelgard really did not know the answer. Why would she be seeking guidance from Lysithea if she knew? Lysithea took a bite of her cake to calm down. The anticipation of what she had to say was suffocating for Edelgard.

“It’s because she’s in love with you!”

At that moment Edelgard stopped breathing. Light splutters emitted from her as she stared bug-eyed at nothing in particular. Her entire face radiated heat; she felt as if she were walking in a desert wearing layers upon layers of clothes. She nearly dropped her cup of tea. Her chest felt heavy with some unknown and invisible force crushing it. It took some time until Edelgard properly processed what was said.

Dorothea… in love with her?

No… no that can't be. Why would Dorothea fall for her? Her life would have been so much better if she had not sided with her in her cause. It is ridiculous; Dorothea being in love with her is like a victim falling in love with their perpetrator. Yes Dorothea has expressed kindness of the likes Edelgard has not experienced from another human being, but that is due to their friendship. Yes they slept with each other when they needed comfort… Yes Dorothea sometimes left lingering touches… Yes Dorothea has been spending more time with her than her suitors. It can't be…

Edelgard doesn't deserve Dorothea. 

“That… that can’t be right,” Edelgard muttered in denial. She shook her head, her lilac eyes softening in distress. “I am the last person Dorothea would ever fall in love with.”

“Well it sounds like she does have feelings for you,” Lysithea responded with utmost certainty in her dry tone. “You’ll have to ask her yourself.”

“_That is out of the question_,” Edelgard said with a silencing glare to ensure that Lysithea would not tell Dorothea what the two white haired girls discussed here. “I will not have my friendship ruined with her. It’s… it’s all I can have with her.” 

Friendship with Dorothea is more than enough for someone like Edelgard. That is a fact that Edelgard is more than happy to accept.

* * *

The final battle is coming up. Once the Empire breaks through Dimitri and his Lions they will reach Rhea, defeat her, and liberate Fódlan. No doubt many people will die in this grand finale. Such a thought makes people reconsider what they should tell to their closest companions. Some confessions of love are bound to occur.

Dorothea has decided, after coming to realise that her feelings for Edelgard are romantic, to confess her love to the emperor.

She exhaled nervously as she climbed up the stairs to the third floor of the monastery to meet up with Edelgard. There is no way Edelgard would return her feelings. She is Dorothea. Her and Edelgard? Not a chance… and she is fine with that. The only fear she held is that confessing to Edelgard will destroy their friendship. That is something Dorothea did not want to lose. Edelgard has helped her through her highs and lows, and even when the two argued here and there they always figured out how to make peace and compromise. Dorothea can be open about her vulnerabilities and know that Edelgard is always there to listen. Friendship is good enough for her. 

When she reached outside she noticed Edelgard standing there watching out into the night. As if she sensed the former songstress the emperor turned to Dorothea. With the moon high it shun its celestial light upon Edelgard’s white hair and lilac eyes, highlighting those features and making her appear heavenly. Dorothea’s heart hammered so badly like a Black Beast kneading the earth. Goddess she can not recall the last time her heart fluttered this hard. For a second her nerves got the better of her, keeping her stilted on the spot. But the concerned expression on Edelgard’s face broke the spell and made Dorothea saunter up to her. Dorothea stood opposite the smaller woman and looked down at her with soft green eyes. They stared at each other. Even when Edelgard appeared relaxed Dorothea could not help but feel tense.

“Hey Edie, thanks for coming up here,” Dorothea began, her throat suddenly feeling dry. 

“You wrote in a letter that it is urgent, so I came as soon as I could,” Edelgard responded. Her eyebrows softened solicitously up at the taller woman. “What is bothering you, Dorothea?”

Hearing how concerned Edelgard is for her wellbeing always made Dorothea feel warm and loved. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “The final battle is coming up…”

“So it is,” Edelgard uttered nonchalantly. “If you are frightened then you may leave. No one, including myself, will judge you if you choose to-” 

“No, that’s not the issue,” Dorothea interrupted with a shake of her head. Edelgard is not making this easy for the taller woman. “I… I’m scared that I will lose you…”

“I will not die so soon,” Edelgard assured confidently with a light assuring smile. That smile… oh that smile… “And I will make sure that you do not die on me.”

Dorothea knew that she is dawdling. If she continued to then she will never confess her feelings. With a deep inhale she took Edelgard’s hands to hold dearly as she thumbed through them. Maybe it was just the moonlight but Dorothea thought she saw a pink blush stain the emperor’s pale cheeks. Strangely enough holding onto Edelgard’s hands is relaxing Dorothea into how to confess her feelings. It inspired a way for her to deliver the news.

“Do you remember what we spoke about five years ago, about your future?” Dorothea began with her eyes staring deeply into Edelgard’s lilac ones. “About how you never believed that you’d ever find authentic love?”

Edelgard just nodded dumbly at her. Those blinking eyes were not helping Dorothea’s embarrassment. Nonetheless she still managed to stare at her and hold her hands.

“Remember when I suggested that you meet the right person and… and that you’ll find love? How it could be someone you just met, or someone you’ve known your whole life…?” 

“Dorothea… where are you going with this…?” Edelgard breathed out. 

Dorothea sighed and shut her eyes. Her hands soothingly rubbed against the emperor’s own. There is no turning back. She can't brush aside Edelgard. It would be unfair to leave her hanging like this. She has to confess. Mustering the courage she fluttered her eyes open and stared lovingly down at the woman she loved. 

“Edelgard… I love you…”

There. She said it.

An expression so stunned beyond human comprehension appeared across Edelgard’s face. Her mouth was lightly agape; white eyebrows shot so high that they seem to nearly reach the scalp, and lilac eyes flickered with astonishment. Dorothea felt her face and ears ignite in unfathomable humiliation. Edelgard looks completely ridiculous… probably because she thought that she was being ridiculous. Dorothea chuckled nervously and let go of Edelgard’s hands. She backed away from the emperor as if she were the plague incarnate. Tears swelled in the brunette’s eyes. Damn it; she ruined this beautiful friendship. 

“I’m sorry I don’t know why-I’ll just go!” Dorothea mumbled in a zip-fast tone as she turned around and ran. 

“Wait Dorothea I…I-I love you too!”

Dorothea immediately came to a halt.

Green eyes shot up at what she had just heard. There was no way Edelgard had meant it; she just said it to make her feel better. But that desperation in her tone… It sounded as if she was afraid of letting her go. Slowly she turned around to stare at the smaller woman with a questioning look in her eyes. Even from this distance she could see Edelgard entire face, neck and ears light up a brilliant crimson. Her lilac eyes darted around like a timid child, and then they looked back up at her with a bashfulness that Dorothea has never seen from her before. As if some unknown magnetic force is pulling her Dorothea reapproached Edelgard and once more stood in front of her. She blinked to rid the tears that stained her lashes.

“You… you love me?” Dorothea breathed out as she stared at Edelgard.

“How can I not?” Edelgard spoke sincerely. Her blush still remained on her face. “Dorothea you... you are the kindest and most wonderful person I have ever been blessed to meet and know.”

Edelgard rubbed the back of her neck and looked down at the floor to avoid Dorothea’s shimmering eyes of joy. “You alone have kept and maintained my humanity, showing me that it is admirable to have a heart. You speak back to me when others do not. You treat me as Edelgard first, and emperor last.” 

“But I…” Dorothea’s eyes narrowed in puzzlement towards how pained Edelgard sounded. She noticed Edelgard bite her lips. Something is bothering the emperor. “…I don’t deserve you.”

What did she mean by that?

Dorothea cupped Edelgard’s chin so to have her look up. There is a sullen glint in those lilac eyes. It is clear to the former songstress that Edelgard accepted some painful fate. Well that fate is simply wrong. 

“Why do you think that?” Dorothea inquired with beseeching green eyes. “Edie you are always there to listen to my problems, no matter how petty and small they are. You respect me as a person.”

“But I alone made you bitter!” Edelgard rebuked, sounding as if she knew this as a fact. Tears swelled in her eyes. “Because of me your life is condemned to violence. I stole your innocence and ruined your future. I… I ruined your life, Dorothea…”

Dorothea shook her head, ignoring the sceptical glare on Edelgard’s face. “Have I changed ever since joining your cause? There is no doubt about that. Have I changed for the worst? I can’t say for sure I have changed for the better or worse.” 

With her cupped hand she ran a thumb against Edelgard’s cheek to rid the tears. “My life will never be the same, but that can be said for everyone. Your life, the Black Eagles, even our enemies. Some of the worst times of my life have been with you… but so have some of the best times of my life too.” 

“But a lover should bring nothing but happiness to their partner-”

“There is no such relationship where there is no drama. That is what makes you special, Edie. Even when we disagree with each other we always compromise. If anything because of such conflict our relationship has strengthened.” Dorothea explained knowingly with a smile.

It appeared that her words are getting to Edelgard. The smaller woman leaned her cheek into Dorothea’s touch and hummed to ease her soul. Words did not need to be uttered: Edelgard is grateful, even if she did not entirely agree. Lilac and green stared softly and lovingly at each other. Two smiles of the brightest kind are shared between the two women. Dorothea craned Edelgard’s head a bit more, closed her eyes, and then leaned in. 

The two’s lips met. 

Edelgard’s lips were so soft against hers that it felt so soothing. She pressed her lips a little deeper against the smaller woman. Edelgard returned the kiss, albeit sloppily and too lightly, it being her first time kissing someone. Even so Dorothea has never felt this loved receiving and sharing a kiss with anyone. Any problems and issues that preoccupied their thoughts vanquished into nothingness: the war, the death, all of it. One of Edelgard’s horns accidently bumped against Dorothea’s forehead. Dorothea couldn’t help but snort and smile into the kiss; it was honestly adorable of Edelgard yelping after the injury as well as trying her hardest to master the art of kissing. Needing air the two retracted and stared at each other.

“Well? How was that?” Dorothea inquired with fluttering eyelashes. 

She smirked triumphantly when she saw Edelgard flush and mutter how she enjoyed the kiss.

“Was I… Was my kissing alright? I feel that I didn’t do too well…” Edelgard mentioned honestly with a wince of humiliation.

Who’d ever thought the emperor could be this cute and flustered over kissing?

“Why don’t you initiate the kiss now? Maybe you’ll be better!” Dorothea giggled. 

Edelgard gave a shy nod. She stood on her tiptoes (Dorothea felt like she would melt at that moment), grasped the taller woman’s shoulders, and leaned in for the kiss. Suffice to say Edelgard is a quick learner: this kiss is not sloppy or too light. Dorothea ardently returned the kiss, almost knocking poor Edelgard to the floor due to their height difference. The taller woman retracted from the kiss and went into a laughing fit. Edelgard growled at her, only for her to huff and join in the laughter. They looked like lunatics as they bellowed with laughter. Their kissing certainly is no poetic story. Yet that is why they enjoyed it… it felt genuine.

Dorothea once more cupped Edelgard’s face, this time with two hands. Edelgard halted her laughing and stared up at Dorothea with those lovely lilac eyes of hers. The former songstress felt like her pupils had blown wide. She raked her tongue against her lips. 

“My Edie…” She whispered lovingly as she slammed her lips onto Edelgard’s lips.

This time the kiss is more passionate. She loosened her hold on Edelgard’s cheeks to then run had fingers through her white hair. Such a bold move made Edelgard on reflex wrap her arms around the brunette’s waist. The brunette sighed at Edelgard’s touch upon her bareback. Dorothea then ran her tongue across the seam of Edelgard’s lips to pry it open. Due to Edelgard’s startled gasp Dorothea managed to successfully slip her tongue between the smaller woman’s lips. A mewl emitted from Edelgard’s throat as she felt the tongue brush against her own. It was a sound that caught the two of them by surprise. Dorothea pulled back as she felt a churning heat below her stomach ignite a feeling of ecstasy within her. Edelgard looked away and covered her mouth, her eyes wide in horror at the sound she had produced. Green eyes raked across the smaller woman with a sudden realisation.

This could be their last night.

Dorothea closed the gap between her and Edelgard. She could feel the emperor’s body flush from beneath her clothing. Boldly yet timidly Dorothea grabbed the blue collar of Edelgard’s cloak. She gave it a few gentle tugs. Then she looked at Edelgard with questioning eyes as she slowly slipped one shoulder pad off. The former songstress could feel that her eyes are blurred with desire. Edelgard is as red as humanly possible; Dorothea never knew a human could be this flustered. Face, neck and ears were covered in a brilliant red. Edelgard knew what Dorothea wanted. The smaller woman’s nervous stuttering further implied that Edelgard is well aware with where Dorothea is going with this. 

Even if Dorothea wanted this she eyed Edelgard with an expression saying that if she is uncomfortable with this then they did not have to go through with it. She knew that Edelgard is uncomfortable with being naked whilst being pried at by needy hands. The last thing Dorothea wanted is to force her Edie into something that could trigger traumatic memories. It will not bother her in the slightest if Edelgard declined. Knowing that her Edie loved her in return is all the happiness that Dorothea could ask for in this moment.

Without a word Edelgard took Dorothea’s hand and led her away. The emperor took her to the room that once belonged to Rhea, where she then locked the door. With a shaky breath Edelgard took off her horned headpiece, placed it on the nearest desk, approached Dorothea and muttered that she wanted to go with this. 

“Are you sure, Edie?” Dorothea inquired as she cupped Edelgard’s cheek once again to stare intently into her eyes.

“Yes. I want you to claim both my soul and body.” Edelgard responded as she leaned in for a kiss.

Clothes were discarded to the floor. Kisses went beyond the lips and face. Moans echoed in the room, yet for once these noises did not express agony and misery. They surrender themselves willingly for the other to explore. Hands danced across flushed bodies to not violate with weapons but to show tenderness. Scars were tended to not with medicine but with chaste loving kisses. Hair was pulled, not with aggression but as a sign of compassion. Warm breaths against skin brought comfort. Whispers of ‘I love you’ and other sweet talk were sprinkled throughout. Body pressed against body; it was not a corpse that had fallen on someone, but the mingling of two living beings. Straddling was not a sign of dominance but of trust. Fingers intertwined as a sign of utmost love. The climax is one without sacrifice, and shared between two lovers.

Two hearts beat together in harmony.

* * *

Edelgard’s eyes fluttered open.

A sigh escaped her as she regained her bearings. Her groggy vision adjusted to the room. Strangely enough she felt naked. Some weight is upon her chest and person as well. That weight, a pleasantly warm one, sounded as if it is… breathing? Glancing down Edelgard noticed the sleeping form of Dorothea snuggled against her chest. There is a relaxed smile on the brunette’s face as she breathed in tune with Edelgard. She felt naked against Edelgard, just as how the emperor felt naked too-

Then she recalled what occurred last night. 

Crimson ignited every fibre of Edelgard’s skin. Her ears rung and her throat felt dry. It did not help ease her nerves when she felt Dorothea sigh contently and snuggle closer against her chest and bare breast. She could hear her heartbeat intertwined with Dorothea’s heartbeat. Poor Edelgard grew self-conscious about all the kiss marks and caresses upon her body from last night. If humans can combust then Edelgard is certain she is about to. 

Content murmurs brought Edelgard’s attention to the slowly wakening Dorothea. Awake the former songstress craned her head from the emperor’s chest to look up at her with fluttering eyelashes. A smile appeared on Dorothea’s face as she stared up at Edelgard with those kind green eyes. One of her hands tenderly massaged the white haired woman’s breast. Edelgard’s breath hitched and her heart hammered violently against her chest.

“Did you enjoy last night, Edie?” Dorothea inquired oh-so innocently as she continued caressing Edelgard’s breast.

Edelgard looked away and, although a blushing mess, mumbled honestly, “Y-yes. I wouldn’t have given my maidenhood to anyone else…” 

Dorothea snorted and halted her caressing to giggle puerilely at the emperor’s formal answer. At this proximity the brunette cupped Edelgard’s cheek to direct her to her lips. Edelgard gladly returned the chaste kiss. When they pulled back Dorothea offered an apologetic smile from her giggling fit from before, but Edelgard just smiled back warmly and playfully twirled with one of Dorothea’s brown locks. One of Dorothea’s hand rose to rub circles upon the smaller woman’s cheek. At this moment Edelgard has not felt happier. Being in the presence of a loved one whom reciprocated her feelings is something that she never imagined to be nearly this pleasant. 

Yet… yet she still could not help but feel that she did not deserve Dorothea… If she could Edelgard would wish in a heartbeat for Dorothea to fall in love with someone else. That would bring nothing but joy to Edelgard if that were the case. 

“Because of my two Crests my life has been cut painfully short,” Edelgard spoke. Dorothea stopped thumbing her cheek. Edelgard wanted to be honest with her. “If you fall in love with someone else I will hold no grudge-” 

“Edie…” Dorothea began seriously, cutting Edelgard off and attracting her utmost attention. Her expression is stern. “I love you. I will not discard you just because you may not live so long. If we don’t die old together then overtime I will fall in love again.”

What did Edelgard do to deserve someone as wonderful as Dorothea? She never ever had the right to even be friends with her… Edelgard cupped Dorothea’s cheek and thumbed it with a tenderness none would expect from the so-called stoic emperor. 

“It would have been better if you had not fallen in love with me,” Edelgard uttered austerely with softened lilac eyes. 

“Maybe,” Dorothea responded honestly. She then took the cupping hand and kissed the surgical scar on Edelgard’s wrist. “But we don’t choose who we fall in love with.”

Edelgard felt extremely touched and honoured by Dorothea’s words. For her to be so honest with her brought warmth to the smaller woman. When the brunette finished kissing her wrist Edelgard leaned in and kissed her lips. She wanted to express her undying love and gratitude towards Dorothea. The former returned the chaste kiss happily, a smile appearing on the corners of her lips. The two retracted and leaned their foreheads against each other. Both smiled through closed eyes and content breathing. 

“What will you do after the war, Dorothea?” Edelgard queried.

“Make an opera play about you,” Dorothea responded. A tiny smile appeared on her face when she heard the emperor groan at that answer. “After that… well, I’ve been thinking of joining Manuela in wandering the continent to help out at orphanages. I would also love to adopt a child or two, to give them a home and loving family.”

“That sounds wonderful,” Edelgard said with honesty as she retracted her forehead to stare into Dorothea’s beautiful soulful eyes.

“What about you, Edie? After you rid Those Who Slither in the Dark and establish order what will you do?”

That is something Edelgard did not consider. Her eyebrows shot up as she contemplated about what she would do. In reality she doubted that she would live long enough to leave her position as emperor. Of course she also never considered what she would do afterwards. She always assumed that she’d be emperor forever. 

“When I abolish the nobility I will also be abolishing rules dictated by bloodlines,” Edelgard began as she pondered. “I think I would allow the people to decide from now on who should rule over them. Even when I am no longer emperor I would watch over to be sure the continent does not fall into ruin.”

“Afterwards?” Edelgard ran a hand through Dorothea’s scalp as she stared at her. “If I live long enough I would love to help and settle with you as… as my wife.”

“I wouldn’t want you to be my wife now as I know you do not wish to rule by my side. I want to live my life with Dorothea Arnault, not have her live as my empress.” 

Dorothea’s eyes gleamed at that idea. She embraced Edelgard and snuggled into the crook of her neck. Edelgard gladly returned the hug by placing her head atop Dorothea’s scalp. A few kisses were felt upon the smaller woman’s neck. Returning the gesture Edelgard kissed into the crown of Dorothea’s head. After she finished kissing Dorothea snuggled once more against Edelgard’s chest. Her warm breath against her skin lulled Edelgard.

“So with this opera of mine: I have this amazing title for it~!” Dorothea began with a grin.

Edelgard let out an exasperated sigh and shook her head. It would seem that Dorothea is dead serious about creating an opera about her life. Dorothea craned her head to look up at Edelgard with a playful look in her eyes. Seeing the brunette look so happy brought a smile of warmth to Edelgard. Judging by the determined expression on Dorothea’s face she is hyping up the title.

“I’ll call it… ‘Lady of Hresvelg’!”

Edelgard snorted at the title. It sounded oddly… charming. Although she doubted that she would be classified as a ‘lady’ in the traditional sense she still loved the title. 

“I love it,” Edelgard answered honestly with a kiss against Dorothea’s forehead. “But I will not fund this opera unless you are the star along with me. My story is not complete without you.”

“Edie…” Dorothea placed a finger against the emperor’s lips. A grin appeared on her face. “You’re surprisingly quite romantic.”

“I suppose I learned from the best,” Edelgard teased as she kissed the pointer finger. She lowered the finger and cupped Dorothea’s cheeks to stare at her with the softest look humanly possible. “I love you, Dorothea.”

“I love you, Edelgard,” Dorothea spoke back as she leaned in for a kiss.

They shared a tender kiss just meant for the two. No matter what would happen in the future the two had each other to rely on. Regardless of any obstacle they will overcome it together. Although there is uncertainty in the relationship there is no doubt that they love each other. No story of Edelgard is complete without the character of Dorothea. Likewise the same could be said with Dorothea.

Perhaps a better title to ‘Lady of Hresvelg’ is ‘The Lady of Hresvelg and The Songstress of Her Heart’. 

* * *

**FIN.**


End file.
